The World We Know
by Rika The Bender of Blood
Summary: This story is based off Popular Japanese mod:Mob Talker mod or known as Girlfriends mod.Me and three other friend was Sucked into a Blocky world known as Minecraftia and now we are Heroes...! Now we only got Two Goals on our mind,To save Minecraftia from the Evil Lord-Herobrine and To Get the hell out of this world.
1. The Flash of White light

"Hey Jake you Ready To play some minecraft...?!" DJ and Aberham would Say are my two friends we been through everything since First grade."You Bet i am lets head Home!"I Would Reply smiling as We all walk out the school door."DJ you got the mod installed on his Computer...?"Aberham Whispers."Yeah He's going to love it...!"DJ would Say Happily."What are you two whispering about...?" I would Asked Confused."Nothing.."They both we all walk into our houses i turn on my Computer as i go to the Minecraft site Downloading it before downloading a Texture pack sent by Aberham and DJ and Download the Updates,As i wait i watch Adventure Time from Cartoon Network laughing at the childish jokes inside of it before i here Ready on my computer.

As i open my World and invite Them to a Skype Call."You guys Ready?" I Ask."Ready when you Ar- Aberham would Disconnect."Huh Wants going o- Then DJ they both do Fog suddenly appears on the World."What the hell is going on...Then i get killed before i could ready the name a white light Blind me As i fall to the Ground..Passed Out and Gone.


	2. The Girl named Cupa!

** Hey you guys,BoyWhoWritesTales Here and i just want ot Say that this is my first FanFiction! Be sure ot leave and Review and Yeah Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

(**Jake P.o.V)**

I would wake up shortly after being flashed...Well i really don't know where i am...All I'm noticeing right now that i am in some short of Wreckage and i need to find help Asap...But wait who is that...He look similar to my Friend from my World DJ.I Would limp over slowly Reply"Dj...I-is that you wake up bro we are in some sort of blocky World. DJ are you alive?! Wake up! I would Sake the Closed i teenager Several times..

**(DJ P.o.V)**

I would open my mind slowly as i hear the voice of my friend.I Would let out a Hacking cough before weakly reply"Jake i-is That You...?" i would Reply again."Yes it's me and from the looks of it everything is so Blockly like form that game you where talking about..What is it...? Oh yeah Minecraft! He would Reply in a sort of Happy voice you can say."Muh-Muh-Minecraft!" My body would Shoot up like someone spilled cold water all over me."Yes and From the looks of Trees must make Good Home so how about you go get some wood and i go Search the area see what i can find? Sounds good?"I Said."Well yeah that's a great idea! Happy to here you thinking high!"I Would reply smileing."Well alright theni be back before dawn.

**(Jakes P.o.V)**

"This world don't seem so back the nature he is so Beautiful,And why am i talking to myself.."Before"i knew it i heard sounds of movement."Anyone there...DJ..?" i would reply in a Soft i know a a Girl Came crashing into me She Had orange Taby hair and a Creeper Hoodie And i don't really know if she is even wearing anything else."Oww...! Dammit what was that for?"I Would Reply angrily."Oh i'm Sorry!here let me help you!" up the Girl Reply As He Holding her Head. "No problem didn't hurt too much."I would Reply trying to crack a smile a little."By the way may i Catch your name?"She Asked smiling."Oh my name is Jake and you are?I said."Cupa...Cupa the Creeper!" She replyed smileing. Right there my body Would Freezed up..There's no Ruining..I"m Dead. I Thought."Please ma'am let me say my dieing words before i die i said Crying about to burst."Huh? she would Reply Confused of my statement."Ma'am don't blow up! i got so much to live for! i Would Cry out."Oh so you think i'm really "that..." She Replyed sadly As She Turns around walking away.

**(Jake P.o.V)**

No I'm sorry please don't go! Your the first person i met!" i would Reply Sadly."What do you want for me then..."She Replyed sadly."For you to come with me..Please"I Replyled as i wiped a tear from my face."Well ok then..."She replyed smiling again.

**(Author P.o.V)**

**And there the walked off going to back to where Him and his friend base is set about DJ? or He here or in the next chapter please like and review for more!See you in the next Chapter!" DJ and Jake Replyed.**


	3. The enderman Named Andr!

**Hey you Guys Chapter 3 is here! i would be trying to update this as fast as possible cause i got school This will be a on going Series.**

**(DJ P.o.V)**

Where the Hell is Jake...? He should be back by now.I Would say as i finish our house and place our Beds Down."I'm Back DJ!" As i hear Jake i notice that i hear twice the number of footsteps."Hey Jake where where Y-Oh...So you where with your new Friend..._Or should i say "Girlfriend"_ I would reply Laughing."That's not funny Fag." He would Reply with angry face."Hi My Name is Cupa! The Creeper of Course." She would Reply pointing to the Creeper face on her Hoodie

"Well that good So how about we-

"I'm Hungry." She would Reply holding her stomach.

"Well that's a rude way To Cut some o-

"How about i make some food i collected Some Fish on the way Barbarian style.(Type of fishing style Using a Net or Your bare hands.)

This is going to be a long Day...I Thought.

**(Cupa P.o.V)**

I wold stand there watching the Two play around and Fight each other playfully But my Eyes where mostly on Jake,What he said sounded like his Was Attracted To me...I Would Stand the Holding my heart not realizeing...i'm in reality."Um.. Cupa you ok your looking out into space with your hands placed on your heart.."Jake Replied Confused."O-oh It was nothing."I replied blushing a little. They both looking at me confused for a moment But then they turned way as Jake Sad"Alright food is served! I'm going upstairs and going to sleep Good night you Two!"He would reply smiling."Good night bro"DJ said,"Good night Jake..." I Would reply staring into his Black eyes.

**(Jake P.o.V)**

"Well time to get some Rest..."I Would Say as i jump into my bed Gazing into the open space...It's Been 12 Hours sense me and DJ arrived Here and there were no troubles Yet nothing Happened..But i wonder how did we get here,This is like a puzzle it's missing once piece with i can't seem too another thing "Cupa" She a Creeper And Humanized Mob She never blown up yet and she seem very nice..But i wonder if she is Attracted to me or even-gah! Why i'm i even thinking of this Besides..Not to worry about now..I would place the Blanket over my head covering the shining stars light as a Fall into the sleeping Abyss.

**Minecraft Day Two!**

**(Jake P.o.V)****  
**

I Would Wake up noticing One Single Thing...Cupa was next to me staring at me as i woke up I Begin to wonder What the Hell..."Are you awake yet sleepy Head?" she said happily.I Would Wake up as i yawn out loud before saying"Yeah I'm Awake and Um...Was you watching me...?."Y-yeah Cause you looked to Cute while you where sleeping!"She said blushing quite a bit."Oh well ok..."GUYS YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" DJ would say Yelling.**  
**

**(DJ P.o.V)**

I Would stare out of the Crack in the door watching a Female Enderman or Enderwomen walking with a Butter Block(Golden Block,Skydoesminecraft Reference)"Guys Guys! look at her...She Seems to be wearing a hat with the enderman eyes on them i blakc Skirt with Black Stockings,a Jacket that seems to be fully zipped and She is Supriseingly Tall..."Here i'll go out there you guys watch see what happen if she attacks me..Just Help ok?"."Ok bro" Jake's says."Um ok.."Cupa said.I Would walk out the door as i walk over to the enderman or endergirl..She Turn my Way As purple particles were flying around here she about to telport and i know it."Wait hold up! Please!" i Would yell as i catch my Breath."What do you want...Trying to kill me like all the other hunters!?"She Would Say Angrily as her Eyes go Darker mixing with the violet purple in her eyes."No! i would never kill you I love endermans or Endergirls And Your To cute to ever Hurt."I Would Say blushing a bit."R-really...?"She would say as she place her hands on her face clearly blushing."Yes Really...Hey whats your name..?"I would say stand up from the short recovery of Marathon."My nane is Andr...And yours is..?"."My name is DJ and in that house is my Two Friends:Jake really cool guy..And a person similar to you...Her name is Cupa she a Humanized mob of a Creeper."Oh Really may i come to go see her?" She say walking closer to me."Well um sure if you want to."i say smiling."Well i do."She Grabs my hand and teleports us inside my house i'm totally shocked in her ablittles."Guys Meet Andr and she is my new Friend..."Things are about to change.."Jake says Looking Down.."Yeah they are lets go mining sounds good Jake?"Yeah lets Go."

GUYS WHAT THE HELL I DIDN'T LEAVE WHEN YOU INTRODUCE CUPA!?"Well that's you i'm leaving now."Jackasses..."

**(Andr P.o.V)**

I would stare at Them all as i look down at my friend"Are they always like this..?"i asked."No there Just Being a Bunch of Fags..." He Replied Angrily.I'm starting to think this is the place i want to be everyone is so nice here and i love the way this house is made and none of them seem harmful all of them are nice. "Hey can i stay here For awhile...?"I would Asking Blushing Red as Redstone."Well Sure.."

**(Unkown P.o.V)**

_Yes Fiends walk right into my World...You will never survive in my Domain you Will die like the Rest No one can save you now Notch or Even God...Your all going to die here and now."My Pure white eyes sparking up with my ideas..."_

_**Hey Guys BoyWhoWritesTales here and this is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy how i introduce the Carecter i'm still Learning some things about typing up So please try to leave some Helpful Tips or Suggests on anything Else!**_


	4. The One With White Eyes!

**HEy Guys! Chapter 3 is Now Up hope you enjoy this series for Far,But heres one thing i want to Note out,I KNOW The character DJ was used in another minecraft story for i know and the person who made the story now,So yeah that's all i really Have to say let's go see whats Jake and Cupa is doing!**

**(Jake P.o.V)**

Me and Cupa would walk to the mine as i take out a Stone pickaxe and handing it to her before take out a Stone one would walk silently before cupa Said"Jake This may seem odd But, Are you in Anyway Att- She would Stop as she place her hands on her mouth Blushing wildy."What Cupa,you shutted yourself off is there something wrong?" i would asked confused as i walk over to the Stone block placing a torch down before mining some iron as cupa was on the opposite wall mining Coal for our Furnace at home."Nothing..."She would say quietly."Cupa if there's something wrong you can tell me that's what friends are for,Right?" I would reply smiling."That's the Problem..."She would say quietly before collecting all the Coal and saying:"I'm going home i need some rest.."ask she walks out."Uh..Ok have a safe trip back!" i would reply smiling.I would countuine to collect Coal and iron form the walls before i hear quiet singing walking up ahead...

**(DJ P.o.V)**

Me and Andr would sit at the table eating ask i hear her ask."I Really enjoy being alone with you,DJ."She Would say blushing."M-me to,You Really nice and way Cooler the Cupa." I Would Say smiling."Thanks."She would say would get up ask she walks over to the Sink to clean her Dish as She Slips on a A misplace item i would dash out catch her looking into her Violet eyes."Are you Ok Andr...?"I Would say blushing again."Y-Yeah thanks to you...I L-"She would stop herself not finishing her sentence."Just before i pull her up Cupa would walk in as she walks up stairs Blind in Anger.'You ok Cupa i would say as i pull Andr up to her feet before slowly walking behind cupa."Leave me alone...Please."She would say quietly "I Wonder what's up with her..?" I Would say looking at Andr."She must be mad at Jake."Andr would Say With a Concern look."Well Probably But Jake is Not a Bad Guy i wonder whats going on...?"

**(Jake P.o.V)**

I Would Quietly Walk past the Corner as i she Girl with a Gray Hoodie With Purple hair and had Spider eyes To mark that she is a Humanized mod of a Spider i guess."You have A beautiful voice."I Would say walking over."She Would look at me with her Red Eyes Before replying"Thank you...

"Jake, my name is Jake."I Would Reply smiling."What are you doing in this Dark cave alone Ma'am?" i Would Ask Concern for Her."Well you see i have on wear to live and i also a Spider so I Can get killed Easily "No you wont i'll be there to protect you one way or another...Please for your safety ma'am Come with me."I Would Ask staring into her Sparkling red eyes."Well Sure...Jake it's so kind of you to protect me like this."She would Say smiling and Blushing."Well lets Go then!"I Would Say Grabbing her hand a Tugging Her Forward out of the cave and towards our Torch lit house."Oh and By the Way,Call me Charlotte."She would reply smiling as we open the door and closing it.

**(Unknown P.o.V)**

_The Little Mortals are teaming up with a Bunch of Humanized mobs Huh...Well then lets see if the safety You are having right now would last longer..I Would Get up ask i Command"I Need Two Stealth Guards to head to them.."Now"."Yes sir!" Two stealth guards would Step through a portal before teleports near Jake and DJ's Home."Oh Little Mortals it's not long Before my People would Slaughter you To Death...No one Survives in the Minecraftia World...Not When There Target is...__**Herobrine..."**__I would Say laughing out loud._

(Andr P.o.V)

Me and DJ would sit at the table as the Rain pours down before the front door slams open and Jake comes in breathing hard holding a Girl on his Back."Hello Jake where Where you it alright past Night time and our New Curfew."I Would Say looking up at Him from the Chair."I Been mining and helping Charlotte out."He Would say before placing the girl on the bed Before walking upstairs And closing the door of Cupa and His room.

**(Cupa P.o.V)**

"Hey Cupa."Jake would say closing the Door of our room.I would completely ignore him still mad at the Fact that he wants to Just Be "Friends"."I Guess your mad at me for some reason."He Would Say Quietly before walking to his bed A placing the covers over himself."Jake there something that bothers me still."I would say clear so he can hear."What is it cupa please tell me,I Don't like it when your mad at me."He Would Say looking at me Clear with his Dark brown eyes."It's Just That...I Always want you to say that You l- We Would be interrupted by our front door opening and DJ yelling"Come down here with swords NOW."

**(Jake P.o.V)**

I would rush out of my bed and grab cupa hand before running down the long hallway grabbing two stone swords."What the Hell is going on?!"i Would Say madly."_Master herobrine Wants all of you To Die But Jake and DJ we must capture the two."The First Person would saying unsheathing a Iron Blade With a_ Black Aura flowing around it."I don't want to hurt both of You." i would Say Stand in front of them all as Charlotte Would Be in the Basement where she wanted to sleep."_Then Fight us Fool."The Second guard would say._"Jake No! I can't afford for you to be heart!"Cupa would Say in a Crying voice."I'm Not letting them offend us like this..."I Would Say Rushing the First guard As I Tilt my Blade to a 90 Degrees Angle And Slice the first Guard Hair clear off,He Would laugh but as he did that i Stab Straight in the gut before Flipping Back and Charging to the Second guard._"Dammit,Get the Fool IRakit!The First Guard would Say kneeling To the Ground with his on the wound."I'll kill YOU KID!" the Second Guard would blades would Clash multiple time before the tip of his Blade would Slice a Cut on my Face to the side.I Would Stumble back from the clean cut Before i take out another stone Sword From the blade case on my back and throws it at him he dodges it swiftly but i run to the landing location where he was going ot land at and stabbed him directly in the Back as The Blood would rush out of him."Tell Herobrine this:Never Send anyone to harm us...Again"I Would Say Dropping him on his Friend,The Would Die of blood loss as i Turn around and Smile Before dropping of lack of energy._

**Hey Guys Hope you enjoyed the Chapter and the Introducing of the new Mon Talker Character and Herobrine!The Plot is warming up as we are heading for the Rising action of this Story!**

**New Character:**

**Name:Charlotte**

**Age:15**

**Love intrest: Unknown**


	5. So it's Decided!

**Hey Guys BWRT Here,And i just wanted to note out to the Reviewer He notice i Use "I Would" Alot, Thanks for noting that i will try not to use those common words alot,Without anything else Chapter 4!**

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

I Wake in in a room as i try to get up but would fall down from the pain,I look around to see all my four friend looking at me with a worried face."D-did i do something wrong?" I would say as i fall down in pain."Jake we were so Worried!"Cupa would say as she looks like she was going to cry again."Yeah dude you had us Worried after the fight of yours." DJ say walking downstairs."Jake i'll bring breakfast to you ok?"cups reply as she walks down the stairs."I'm just glad your ok Jake anything i can do at all?" Charlotte would say."No not at all you can just get some rest if you please or do anything."I reply as i lay back into my would walk back upstairs with a dish that had egg and bacon with some Melon juice."Here you go Jake eat up!"She would say as she place the dish on my bed and place the orange juice on the side."Thanks,Cupa you really mean alot to me I'm happy for you helping me." I say as i eat my food,While i was eating Cupa was staring at me smiling.I blushed a bit as she notice."S-sorry Jake,You might think i'm weird. She would Reply looking down abit."No not at all Cupa! I would get out my bed as i open our door limping ot DJ Room."Be right back Cupa!" I say as i open his door and Blush wildly. Andr was on top of him as they were both kissing and saw me as they stop."I- I didn't see nothing at all...!"I Would Say as i close my eyes ready to get punched."It's OK Jake,Not like we wanted to hide our love,What about you and Cupa?"Andr would ask giggling a bit."Tha-Thats not your business " I would Say blushing as i place down DJ new iron sword on his bed before limping to my room.

**(Herobrine P.o.V.)**

_Sir we got a message that Jake is injured for Now!"A guard would yell down the Hallway of my nether fortress."Good,Good We can Advance to Phase two now..." i would reply creeping up a smile.I get up form my chair as i go to the microphone set up so everyone could hear in the nether."I need Alpha Squad, and Bravo squad to go to the overworld and Get base Camps started! NOW!"i would yel lin the microphone before cutting it off as i see 20 Zombie pigmen marching into a nether portal Disappear to the overworld._

**(Charlotte P.o.V)**

I Would Walk outside as i climb into the tree staring out into the Far distance."When will i ever meet a man..."Just as i say that i hear large thump! sounds as i climb out the tree and see a man bleed horrible and limping towards the direction of i House.I rush over ot him as i pick him up and carry him to the house opening up a Door."T-thanks ma'am..."He Croaks as he lets out a Hacking cough before i lay him on a soft bed. Stay right here ill go get some help."I Would Reply to him as i walk upstairs calling and Andr and Cupa and Jake would walk downstairs as DJ and Jake Gasp in complete Shock."ABERHAM!?" the both yell."J-Jake D-DJ!?" He would Say as he smile before drop back on the bed moving around as he try to resist crying."You two know him?" Andr would ask."Yeah he is form Earth all three of us Are Best friends!.E-Earth?" AS me and Andr and Cupa would Say."Oh...Guess we didn't tell you,But this can wait we need to help Our friend."Jake would Reply as He open up a Book Reading things from it as he close it locking it back up.

**(Cupa P.o.V.)**

Jake would say These words Quietly as a Aura Would form around him as rays of light go inside Aberham his wounds healing quickly."Thank Jake your the best."Aberham would say getting up."No problem,That's what friends are for together forever?"Jake would Say."Together forever."All three of them would hug Each other,But Jake says it's Called "Bro Hug." We would All Begin eating dinner from Aberham as a thanks for helping me.I Would finish quickly as i walk outside closing the door behind would open the door as i sigh."Are you ok Cupa?"Andr would ask as she sits next to me."Do you think Jake likes me...?" i would say quietly."I Think he Does,But h the kind of person who wouldn't ask a girl out...Your going have to do the move."Andr would say looking at me."But what if he rejects me...I Can't bare all that pain..."i say as i let a tear roll down my face."He won't i know it."Andr would say smiling."Come on Cupa lets get inside.

**(DJ P.o.V)**

"So Aberham i you got here?" i would ask staring at him."Well i was playing minecraft .And all of the sudden a white light flashed."He would say."The same thing happen to me!" Jake says staring at him."S-same here..."I reply."This isn't right if all of us got here the same way...Someone must be up to this..."Aberham would Say looking up the stairs where the girls are at playing."It Can't be them dude lets not blame them to the last Resort!"I Would Say looking back down as I drop my plate in the sink sitting back down."Well then who could it be...?"Jake ask staring at me."Hmm...Wait! there's only one person who would Do this..."._The White Eyed God..."_I would say looking back at them."C-Could it really be Him?"Jake would say Shivering in fear."Do you really think he's that powerful...?" Aberham would Reply Staring at Me."Well to be Honest i do,He almost killed the Legendary Hero Before Steve,So he might be this powerful to get his powers into our world."I would Reply Staring outside at the Birch trees."Well then why are we sitting here We need to start preparing to Hunt him down and ?Kill him so we can get back to earth!" Jake would Say Smiling in Bravery."Do you really think they will leave us..."Cupa would Say about to cry."I Don't know this time..."Andr would Say staring into DJ Black eyes.

**(Andr P.o.V)**

"DJ may i ask you something..."I Say as i turn to look into DJ Black eyes."Sure anything,Whats on your mind."Well we heard you talking about going back to earth,Does that mean leaving us...?"I Ask as he look down i concern."I Don't know..."he would reply Sadly.I would begin cry as he wiped away my tears and kiss me on the cheek i would sob and cry for 10 minutes before stopping."I-I just can't bare to lose you DJ..."I Would say looking at him with my Violet eyes."No...Your not staying here! your coming with us! i can't bare to leave you guys here...I ME...Jake...And Aberham Will kill HEROBRINE and Bring Peace to minecraft...And link it to the Real world!" He would Say there i know i pick the right guy...He's my Hero.

**(BoyWhoWritesTales P.o.V.)**

**As there Plan is finally decided They would Sot Herobrine and link a portal to the Real world..Could they Do all of this...Would Cupa Confess her love to Jake and Would Aberham Take a liking into Charlotte Find this all out in the next Chapter of The World we know!**

**Name:Aberham**

**Eye color:Red**

**Hair color:Black and in a Style of a Mohawk.  
**

**Love: Unknown**

**Also The White eye God is another name for Herobrine So Yeah!**


	6. The Eyes of Lost and Hatred

**Hey You guys BWRT Here and welcome to another Minecraft Fanfiction hope you enjoy!**

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

I Wake up from my sleeping abyss as i look over to Cupa still a sleep, i would smile lightly before grabbing my iron sword and heading downstairs where everyone was waiting at."Ok Andr i need you to gather some wood for i moving,Aberham slaughter some animal and get us food,Charlotte Take this Sword and Pickaxe and go collect some coal and i'll Go Find i good spot to set up camp." DJ would Command Standing on the table."I'm Awake,did i miss anything...?" I reply as i look over to their direction."Well The first thing you can do is fix your Damn hair..."Aberham will comment laughing as everyone else follows.'I Would Clutch my fist into a Ball:"You Really want to Talk smack to a Person holding a Iron sword...?" I would say about to punch him in the face."Ok, ok Calm down Jake." he would say before walking outside duel wielding his Stone Rakes on his Back."Mind if i come with you Jake, i kind of want to talk to you... about something." Cupa would say walking down from the stairs as she looks at me with her Bright orange eyes.I would melt into her comment."Yeah sure thing Cupa...!" I would Say taking her hand and walking outside as she blush wildly.

**(Herobrine P.o.V.)**

_I would Open my weapon case taking out my Sword" The Obsidian Might" it would shine bright in the air as i place it in the sword case before walking to the Chief zombie pigmen of Alpha squad one"Chief head to the village of Azerothic And kill all the villagers and set up base camp there." I say as he stare into my deep White eyes."Y-Yes sir!"He would Studder as he place his enchanted golden sword in the sword case walking to the portal disappearing."Oh brother...Your going to learn my power One Day...One day..."I would say before i Turn around to see The 1 of the Two humanized mobs on my Side,Sarah the Ghast."Yes ma'am was is it?" i would bow to her."Umm...I can i have a break today...?"She would smile before bowing ot me."Sure why not...?" I Would Smile which is very rare to see me do."Thank you Herobrine..."."Anything for You my lady." I would Bow to her as she blushes before walking into the fortress._

**(Cupa P.o.V.)**

Oh i'm bursting into Joy! This is my first time alone with Jake! I would Smile as Jake look at me and smile."Cupa you said you want to tell me something.. What is it...?" he would say staring into my Eyes."W-Would you ever leave me...?"i would ask blushing red as redstone."Never...You the Emerald that shines in the moonlight...I love you." He would Say smiling at me blushing red."Y-You love me!? I would Say smiling Before Hugging him."I do Cupa...Your the best thing that happen in my life.".Then what i wanted to happen for so long lips would Press onto mines as i melt into him we would stand there as i wrap my arms around his neck as he place his on my hips before removing his lips."Your so Cute..." He would Say smiling."I love you Two Jake as he lets go of me taking my hand as we walk back to the house.

**(DJ P.o.V.)**

"DJ as your girlfriend i need to ask you something."Andr would Say as she collects the wood before staring at me."Sure anything Andr.."i would say staring up at her since she is taller then me."What would you do if i would say...I hate Jake.".Me heart would skip two beats."Why do you hate him...?.She is figuring out..."If you ever notice...His Eyes seem to change in some times...From brown to Red with a Wide dot in the middle,Whats with that...?."I guess i must tell you then..."you see Jake isn't normal...Back on earth he got into a horrible fight with a Alchemist Death Worshiper..They put a curse on him,Making his eyes symbolize hatred.(None of this was included in the first chapter due cause i didn't want to say it in the first chapter ruins the fun.)."He Also have some traits shared with...The White eyed God."H-He does...That's Crazy..."Andr would say stumbling back."He also can do bad things from time to time." i would Reply.I sigh in the air."Lets just go home i need a brake."

**(Aberham P.o.V.)**

I would Thrust the last Rake inside the Pig."Kill count 40,I think i'm done." i would say to would walk to my direction as i turn to the other side to see Cupa walking to the the house 's going on.I rush to the home as i see DJ sitting their with a Look on his face."You Told her..." i would say building up anger."I had to she was getting on me!" he would reply."YOU IDIOT WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!?" i would push him out of the chair as he would Fall to the ground before Charlotte would take my Hands pulling me back as Cupa comes in walking upstairs ignore this."God Damn why would you?!" that's a big Secret!"Sorry ok i didn't mean to..

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

I would Walk to the house as i see everyone at the table siting quietly.i open the door saying."Hey Everyone...!" i would say as i get no reply."He Said it.".I would look at DJ as Cupa would look at me,There my Eyes Would Spark out."What the hell...DJ?!" i would Say as i pull out a iron Sword As Runic power flow through it.(A New ore made form me would be introduce later in the story.).I Would Flip From The Stair Case Looking a DJ in anger."I new i couldn't trust you From The start..."I begin walking to the front door."Jake i'm sorry."No it's over! You told one of my biggest secrets that i only trust you two with...I Hate you And you all!" i open the door before slamming it."

**(Cupa P.o.V.)**

"You just had to...?" I would Say quietly before looking at DJ in Anger."I Fucking hate you!" I Would Storm back upstairs slamming the door behind me."Jake please come back to me..."I whisper to myself quietly."Cause Baby tonight the creeper trying to steal all the stuff again..."I Look out the window to see Jake on top of a birch tree singing i the moon light.I quietly open the window before saying."You have a Beautiful voice Jake ..." I would say smiling at him,He would look directly at me before looking down."Why do you even like me...These eyes is so tainted..."He says gazing at the moon."Cause Jake,it doesn't matter about your eyes...It only matters about you.I would hear a Small shattering like braking of glass as Jake turn to me his eyes brown once again."It does...?"He would reply Questioning me."Yes how about you come in and take a brake i'll bring you some Warm milk up ok...?"I say as he jump in the window closing it."Ok Cupa Thanks...Alot."he says before smiling at me,I would look at him and smile before walking downstairs.

**(Andr P.o.V.)**

I Stare at the two kids fighting at me before i clutch my fist in anger."WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!" i would say yelling at both of them."S-sorry..."DJ would Reply."Fine..." Aberham would say taking his hands off of DJ now Torn shirt.I would turn around to see Cupa smiling before pouring a Glass of milk."Um...Cupa you ok...?" i would say looking at her like she lost her mind.'Everything fine Jake is Resting,But i'm not too sure if he's mad at you guys still.."Cupa would reply walking upstairs into the room before shutting the door."Well that's great he is still mad at us...but at least he's back."Aberham would say replying.I would turn to Charlotte to see her Asleep on the Table."Well everything is back to normal..."I would Say smiling at everyone.

**(Charlotte P.o.V.)**

I Would Wake up suddenly as the lights are shut off and everyone was asleep.I just couldn't stop thinking about Jake he is so Talented and His eyes are so beautiful like shining red Ruby's...I would walk upstairs to see Cupa and Jake sleeping in the Same bed as Jake arms was wrapped around her stomach.I Would Clench my Fist in Rage as My Red eyes would burst into flames."No one Touch Jake...!" I would Shout quietly."Cupa Eyes would open abit to see me i would hiss at her as she jumps abit before smiling and falling back to sleep.I Was SO Jealous of her how does she get Jake and not me! it's totally not Fair!

**(Unknown P.o.V.)**

_I would stare at my army slaughtering every villager before linking the nether portal back to the nether."Good job my Army of Zombie Pigmen!" i would shout as they all lift the Sword up in victory."We must enter phase two of Herobrine's order We need to Build a Wall and start searching for the mines of the Forgotten There The Sword of The Vengeance Bringer would lie in the Crust on a Obsidian Block...Only the one who sees True Vengeance can pull it out..."I Would Say Before Dusting my sword off as i let the Sword shine in the moon light i would see the zombie pigmen horde begin building the Wall as the other slices the villagers body in half throwing them through the nether portal._

**_Hey Guys BWWT Here and i just want ot note out I Would is Very Hard Considering it fit it most of the spots. 2.A Plot twist is coming. and of this is inspired By Sasuke a Person in Naruto From his Eyes called The Shiringan as you can see in the Story Jake Have special kind of eyes simulacra to Sasuke. Hope you enjoy this story,I also want ot note out that i would not be writing for the Whole week of Christmas Brake as Me and my Friend Are going on a Vacation with his mom to Disney land Resort! Also 3. The Spelling errors Are Very Hard ot find because my Graham Check on my Computer is messed up so i can't find if that word don't make sense or so,So in Review who get mad at this i'm sorry Don't throw as Grammar fit on internet._**


	7. suggestions,Thank you,And Responding!

**Hey Guys This is NOT a Chapter of the Story,I Need to point out Some Things:**

**1.I Would, Would not be used At least 1 or more times in a Paragraph anymore.**

** 2. Spell Checking is about 75% hard for me Because i do have my Grammar Check Settings working, so do not complain in Reviews Like This."Omfg Dude Your spelling Sucks..."**

** 91 let me tell you somethings,This story is not a Copy from another story. Chatterer in there Jake is not in none of the Fanfiction's i Read and DJ is Barely Used,So You Can't Say OC Characters are Copied...Check yourself.**

**AzoFefia,Your Reviews Are very good Thanks for All the Heads up and Suggestions,Hope my Story Stay your Favorite as i will try my Best!**

** chapter 6,The Zombie Pigmen and Their leader are Taking over a village Called:Azerothic so it's not a random Spawned village.**

**6.I would Like if some of you Guys go Read A Story of Fatal Melody's Most likely A Creeper Sadness if your a Big Fan of Minecraft FanFiction.**

** 13 Stories are VERY good I would Suggest to Read Road to the End.**

** to point out, Fatal Melody's Have a Very good Job of Leaving Cliffhangers!**

** Hope you like the story Suggestions,Chapter 7 will be out Soon So for now How about you Go Read some of the stories above!**


	8. Just one step Closer!

**Hey guys BoyWhoWritesTales Here,And Chapter 8 is Up and Publish hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoy writing it! BWWT**

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

I Stare out into the Moonlight sky Gazing at the stars leaning my feet on the edge of the mountain,Just i was thinking i feel a warm hand touch mines as i turn to see Cupa smiling at me with Her Bright Orange eyes."Is there a problem Jake...?"Cupa ask me in a concern look."It's just tha-Nothing...It's nothing."I say staring back at the sky."Jake you can tell me anything,I'm your girlfriend your not suppose to keep secrets from me like that."She says as she stare back at me."Well fine then have it your way,I was only trying to help..."She would say as she take her hands off of mine and walks back to the house."I'm sorry cups...It's a Secret i can't unfold..."i finish as i Take out my Iron sword and stab it in the ground. As got up I Saw a Dude staring at me with full golden armor at me."Oh shit!"I would say as i jump onto my feet running to the Mansion i was about to reach the doors i felt a sharp point went inside my foot casing me to fall down in pain,I turn to see a diamond dagger in my left foot as blood was leaking out of me.I saw the man walk up to me as i grow anger inside."What the hell s your problem...!"I would Say as he pull the Dagger out."No need for Explaining,My name is SkythekidRS but Call me Sky."Well sky what the fuck is Your Problem...!"Notch sent me here..."I Would get up as i try my best to bow to him and say would laugh a bit.

He pulls me up as he takes my Arm and warp it around his neck,He would slowly open the mansion doors as Everyone at the dinner table would look at me then Sky,As he sets me on the table.

**(Abraham P.o.V.)**

"Well The first question is...Who the Fuck are you..?"I Say as i point a iron sword to him."Calm down,He's From notch...His name is sky."Jake says as he moans in pain."Are you ok Jake...?!"Cupa says as she runs to Jake side."It's a Dagger Cut,I can heal this in no would take Jake foot And a Healing Aura would Flow around him healing Jake foot completely."Thanks Sky,But the question is what do you want...?"Jake would ask looking at sky.'Jake...You in your Friends...are wanted by Herobrine and His Sidekick."Sky would finish."Who is his Sidekick,We already know Herobrine wants us."I would say as i look stare at sky."His name is Victor.I Fall Back completely as DJ gasps."Victor!?"All three of us would shout."You three know him..?"Andr would ask."Yeah...He's my Brother."Saying as my fall to the ground."I never knew Herobrine would go this Damn Far...!"I yell. Charlotte would run to my side calming me down."Herobrine gone to Far now..."."We will kill him..."."And Take Victor Back!"All three of us would yell."you three truly are the Saviors of Minecraft."Sky would reply smiling at us.

**(Sarah P.o.V.)**_  
_

_I would watch Victor slowly Drift off into a sleeping Abyss."Victor...?"I say looking at him."Yes Sarah..."He ask looking at me for a moment "Is this what you want to do..?"I asked staring into his Black eyes."Y-Yes and nothing is Stoping that."He says blushing before turning around."I'm sorry.."I reply blushing."It's n-nothing i'm just not used to being around would tense up after saying that."Are you ok...?" I ask politely as i walk over to him rubbing his shoulders softly."Thanks..Sarah.."He says as he drifts as he falls to sleep.I sit in the chair next to him staring at him for a period of time before kissing him on the cheek softly and falling to sleep on his lap..Smiling._

**(? P.o.V.)**_  
_

I would climb the last blocks to the top of the mountain as i take out a multiple daggers form my pocket throws them at the remaining zombie pigmen,I slowly climb to the top as i lay there my blood flowing away for me.."So this is the end..."I thought to i was gazing at the stars shining in the moonlight i hear a person singing.

"I used to rule the world...Chunks when loud when i gave the word..Now every night i go stole away hide form the mo-He would Stop singing as he saw me staring at him blood flowing away from me."I got you ma'am!"He would yell running towards me as he picks me up bridal style."Don't die on me ma'am..."He say looking at me in concern."Th-ank you Sir.."I Reply softly as he open the doors of the mansion,As he walks in i hear a familial voice of a girls would turn to see me before gasping in surprise."CINDY?!"."CUPA!"I Reply reach out to her before twitching in pain."What happen to her Jake !"Cupa would ask staring at the person holding me."I don't know Cupa,Sky Can you Heal Urm..Cindy..?.He would get up form the couch staring at Jake then me."i'll see what i can sighs walking towards me as Jake lays me on the couch.

**(Sky P.o.V.)**

I would place my Hands on the girl chest trying not to look at her nudity as Jake holds her hands looking at her in concern as i form a healing aura i heal her for sometimes before letting taking my hands off of her."There it's done."I reply as Jake would pick her up again."Sky does she needs some rest..?"He ask me."She does a fresh waking up should help her."I reply would look at Jake as he carries her to a room placing her on the bed.

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

**_I kept thinking to myself,Nothing can go wrong..This is not as bad as i thought it would be,Nothing can stop the brighter tomorrow I thought i could soak all of those thoughts inside my Mind..But Again i was wrong._**

_**(BoyWhoWritesTales P.o.V.)**_**_  
_**

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter The New questions are:**_

_** Cindy taking a liking in Jake..?**_

_** Cupa find out that two people like Jake..?**_

_** Did Sky Really Come From..?  
**_

_** is Victor Is Such a Wimpy A- Shut up dude...**_

_**Find all This out in the Next Chapter of the World we know!**_

_**New Charecters:**_

_**SkyThekidRS**_

_**Age:16**_

_**Hair color:Brown**_

_**Eye Color:Golden**_

_**Crush:Unknown**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Age:15**_

_**Hair color:Gray**_

_**Eye color:Gray**_

_**Crush:Jake!**_


	9. So the Prophecy Says!

**Hey Guys BWRT Here,A i want to note out something:if you Red a FanFiction Called A Creeper Sadness Guys What...?! Chapter 4 is Coming Very Soon! So if you have not Please read like When this Chapter is Done,With out any Further interruptions lets get on with this Chapter Staring with Victor!**

**(Victor P.o.V.)**

_"There was also one person in my life who was above me,His name is always was better in me in everything...And now it came ot the Brink of my Anger,I will kill eyes would burst in flames before Herobrine said'Your hatred is far more then i expected,Victor."He would say clapping as Sarah looks at me and Smiles"good for you to take your Vengeance to the next level,Victor."She would say blushing."T-Thanks Sarah.".I would Get up Holding The Obsidian Might in the Air."Abraham you will Be dead by the Hatred that flows through my body!"_

_Time:Sunrise 10 35 A.M People awake:Jake and Cindy_

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

I Wake up as i Feel Cupa Hand Around my Next As i smile Before kissing Her cheek softly as i Place i t-Shirt and Some shorts on walking out of the room down stairs to eat.I See Cindy staring out in the sunrise as i smile."Hello Cindy your up turn around a smile at me."Hey Jake!"She says as she rush to me hugging me.I blush at this moment as She lets Go of me me Blushing."O-h I'm sorry..It's Just tha-"Don't worry about it Cindy it's ok."I reply smiling."Jake do you want some Breakfast?"She ask smiling at me."Sure Cindy It makes me happy when people do such nice things for me."I reply would blush wildly at my comment as i tense up a bit."S-Sorry Jake it's Just that..times like This is what i really enjoy with you..."I love You.."The last would She mumbles which i couldn't understand so i just smiled at the comment.

**(abraham P.o.V.)**

I wake up As i yawn."Just another day..."I thought as i walk to the Closet taking out a T-Shirt as i walk out of my room growling in anger.I come to see Jake smiling at Cupa holding his hand,Cindy combing his hair and Charlotte peacefully laying on his Chest."That Damn bitch..He's such a player!"I mumble to myself in i walk further i come to see DJ laying back in his chair as Andr sat on his lap feeding him while Sky Was eating breakfast."Oh morning Abraham!" Sky would Say smiling at me,I walk past ignoring him as i take out a bow and Arrow grabbing my Sword as i Open the front door slamming it.I walk outside as i slowly tilt my head up looking at the Sky."Victor i'm Coming for You..."."even if it means to Die by The hands of a Evil person,i will Save you and Bring peace,As i say these words i would feel my Sword Shaking As i Hold it with my power I See a Blue Flame Flow around it."Wha-What going on!?"I Would Say i as i look around I walk back inside dashing to the Living room as I Stop infront of Everyone holding My Sword."Could it Be..."Sky would say staring at the sword."What do you mean sky..."I ask looking at him."Abraham...You are Holding The Sword of The Fallen would Gasp as the look at me I hold the Sword Tightly looking at the Flame aura flow around it. Afternoon:Hero's Mansion time: 2:17 P.M

**_(Zombie Pigmen Miner P.o.V.)_**

**_I slowly Mine the block as i swing my Pickaxe again,As i Hear A Clashing sound I look and throw my Pickaxe at the Block as i See a Figure i Pull it out,holding The Sword of the Forgotten."Igt Eyex oj ojki!"(I found The sword of the Forgotten!) i Reply As the Leader would rush in i give the sword to him As he Summons Herobrine to the Village."Herobrine We claim the Sword for You..!"Commander Bacon would Say As Herobrine would walk through the portal as Commander Bacon hands him the sword."YES the sword of the forgotten in my Hands!".The sword would Form into a Shape of a Scythe Blade as the Spikes would be on the top and bottom of the Hands As he laughs Evilly before replying."Hero Better Watch out I'm Coming to kill you and notch..._**

**_(Jake_**_ P.o.V.)_

"This is Truly Amazing..." I reply as i look at The sword with the fire aura surround it."How did this happen?" Sky asks looking at Abraham "I Really Don't know.."Abraham would Reply Holding the sword as Sky Open his Satchel taking out a Book title"Prophecy"."This book says The three hero's ok minecraft would wield the Three weapons that would be able to defeat the White Eyed Ruler."Question...Urm whats a Prophecy...?"DJ would ask as everyone turns to look at him even Andr is confuse."It means it tells the future you idiot."Abraham would reply laughing a bit as he turns back to the sword he is wield as he smiles. "And the Sword Abraham is Wielding is Called "The Sword of the Fallen" It's said that no other person can wield it's power that's mean if anyone of you try to use this sword you Have a Chance of would search through the book as he comes across something else."The sword is known For it's Great Fire Aspect and Allows You To Charge more power In it When near a Fire source."Sky would finish off as he closes the book placing it back in it's spot."Thats So Cool Abraham!"Charlotte would reply as she walks Close to him as She looks at the sword before smiling,He would blush a bit before closing his eyes and opening it again."Whats out Herobrine...We are coming to get you!"

_**(? P.o.V.)**_

_**"Sir were is Sky...?" I don't know But he is Leading the Three Heroes To Victory to save us:**_

_**"For The Butter!" SkytheKid Yells!**_

_**"For the Venom!" Antvenom Yells!**_

_**"For the Glory!" Captionsparklez Yells!**_

_**(BoywhowritesTales P.o.V.)**_

_**Who Are Antvenom Captinsparklez and Skythekid?! Would the Hero's Truly defeat Herobrine,Is Herobrine Ready For the Fight that unfolding Every Second?! find out...**_


	10. Time to EnterPhase Two

**Sorry people about the Horrid long wait i have run videos on my YouTube channel like everyday and i can reach the time to do this but i got the perfect amount of time now so here we go!**

**(SkyTheKid P.o.V.)**

"Antvenom do you know who Sky is by any chance...?"I ask staring at Antvenom as we walk along the streets of Notch's Kingdom."No but he is leading the three Hero's to victory and without him Herobrine plans would be going to the next stage already."He answers as he dust his creeper cape."Do you think the three of them can really save all of Minecraftia?"We stop at our houses as Antvenom look back at me and reply "Of course they can with us watching over him,And notch protecting them every moment The will win."He says smiling before closing his door shut and locking it.I Place Down my Golden Sword(Or Butter if you know SkydoesMinecraft)On the Crafting Table as i lay in my Bed staring at the sunset."Should i put my trust into all three of them,are they really the Saviors of Minecraftia...?"I think to myself before falling to sleep getting ready for the next day.

**(Victor P.o.V.)**

_"would i gain up the courage to even tell Sarah i like her..."I think to myself before waking up,As i feel that quick rush of heat before smelling something delicious.I walk over to my nether-rack chest as i open it taking out a clean shirt with some cargo shorts before pulling out obsidian might placing it down next to my cloths.I get myself dress before putting my sword in the sword case as i walk downstairs to see Sarah cooking smiling brightly,I blush a bit before walking downstairs and asking"Thanks,Sarah."I say as i looking towards her direction."Anything For you Cuti- V-victor."She reply stuttering and blushing.I walk to my chair as i sit down smiling as she cooks before she stops"V-victor is there anyone you l-like...?"She ask blushing Wildy.I freeze up i don't know what to say!"Uh-I don't k-know yet Sarah.."I respond before covering my face blushing wildly."Would it Be Weird if say..."I Love you Victor..."She says turning around and smiling._

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

"All three of you will find Three weapons that will helps you to stop Herobrine,As of right now Abraham already got one of the Weapons.""Noobs."Abraham respond swinging his new weapon around."Anyways once you find your weapons they go through Stages,To help them reach their Full Potential."Sky Finish as he close the book placing it Back in his satchel."Questions...?".I Raise my Hand."Umm How do we get these weapons...?"."You will know when you feels the power of it."HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT ITS HARD TO KNOW MY BEST FRIEND IS ALREADY BETTER THAN ME I'm SO DAMN MA-Andr Would Cut DJ off my kissing him on the lips."Guys,We are relaxing so much i think it's time to do some Outside Time!"I say Standing up."How..."Cupa Ask looking towards my direction."DJ go find a water bucket,I go make a Well And Abraham use that sword to burn some trees in the forest."Ok..."They both respond as Abraham walks outside and DJ runs downstairs, i walk outside to see a Arrow Fly By my Face almost skinning me."What the Hell was that!?"I Yell Still i walk closer i See 4 zombie pigmen with bows in their hands As they growl wildly."Back off Beasts in Warning you!"I reply Taking out Duel wield Long swords."I'll Slice you up Right now!"I yell as i charge at the first one he quickly aim his Bow directly at my Face,I form a X shape with my Sword forcing it Forward as i dash quickly to him slicing him in the chest before quickly kicking him off the cliff i Turn around one of them takes a iron dagger And Swipes At me in the Leg stabbing me, i Try to recover a Bit as the second zombie pigmen punches me in the Face as He kicks me Right in the Chest and Steals my Two Blades."G-God Damn you..."I Mumbles as I Charge his Buddy Taking The His bow which had Enchantment:_Infinity I)_on it,I shoot him straight in The Face as He slices the arrow in half Before charging me with my Blade,I quickly roll to the side parrying the move swiftly as i shoot in in the back making him fall in remaining one looks at me Shivering a bit."Better Run while you Can..."I say Readying the Bow."_Die Fool..."_He whisper as He rush to me with poison dip Iron Daggers, I Quickly Shoot my Arrow As He Trys to Dodge it my Arrow would have particles flow around it as it follows him quickly going straight in his legs as it ignites burning him to Crisp.i turn to the other side to see a blood trail as i look in the forest to see the 3 Badly Injured Zombie pigmen's Running For the Lives."That Was Quite A F- I Feel Energy Flow my Body As i Fall To the ground Trembling."W-Whats going on..."I See The dagger in my Leg burned my Skin as black puss would come out of it, As Close my Eyes the last image i saw was I figure running to me.

**(_Herobrine P.o.V.)_**

**_"Now that i have The Sword of the Forgotten,i can go to Phase two..."I Say Looking at Commander Bacon."What That My Lord?"He ask staring at me."I need to Lure The three hero's To a Trap there i can Claim their Weapons and take over Completely!"I Yell Laughing Evilly."Would The plan work,they are the saviors of Minecraftia they might have a trick up their sleeves?"He Says Looking confused."Not if i stop them before they can finish the Trick..."_**

**_Short Chapter guys but as of Right now I'm Running my Videos on YouTube and Planning stuff for Me and Abraham,Hope you enjoy this Chapter always Rate,Review,and Send private messages if you got some ideas you want to spread to me,As always have a good day,JustCallMeNasty Out._**


	11. Your The Reason Hatred flows in me!

_**Hey guys JustCallMeNasty Here and To Repay for not writing for like days,this chapter would be Very Action-Thrilling and Enjoyable so without and other thing to say,Lets go into the**__ Story._

**(Victor P.o.V.)**

_"Y-you love me Sarah ...?"I ask blushing."victor i do,Your so Sweet and Cute."She finish as she walks over to me kissing me on the forehead."Tell Me do you love me...?"She says staring at me with her deep orange eyes."I do Sarah "I say hugging her as she begins to cry a bit."It's ok Sarah i here with you now.."I whisper softly to her as she looks at me with her teary eyes."Would you protect me forever victor...?"She ask staring deeply into me,almost like she looking inside of my soul."I will Sarah,nothing will hurt you i will protect you forever even if my life depends on it!"I clench my fist ready for anything as she looks at me."I love you Victor.".she would kiss me on the lips as i hear the fire crackling in the background as we kiss in embrace for 1 minute for gasping for air."I love you too Sarah."_

**(Dj P.o.V.)**_  
_

"Jake are you ok?!"I rush over to Jake picking him up."Don't Die on me Bro,Not now!"I kick the door open as Cupa Would look at me."Jake!"She scream rushing to me as sky walks downstairs."Oh no..."He Drops his sword rushing over to me."Set him on the Bed."i walk over ot the Bed setting Jake down stepping back so sky can get a view of Jake's wounds."Will he be ok Sky...!"Cupa would Say looking at Jake crying."if i treat this wound quickly He would,He is poisoned by the most deadly poison"The Wither Effect"."Someone grab my Healing book i must Begin...HURRY!"I break the lock on his satchel pulling out the healing book as he Flips open to a page."Here."I hand it to him as he sets it on Jake stomach whispering words,While he was beginning the Healing i saw Charlotte and Cindy on the Knees Crying."_Iz...Rato...E...Sathia!"Sky would yell Ancient language as i Huge healing aura would form around him as i see Jake wound healing as it leaves a Obsidian like texture at the spot as Sky Stops Standing up and moving back a bit.."is he alright,Sky tell me he IS!"Cupa would yell Tugging at sky's shirt."Yes Cupa,Now let go...!"sky Yells as_ Cupa lets go."."U-Rgh wha-Whats going on...?"Jake whisper as everyone would gasp and calm down."Good He's fine."I say Calming Down."Jake when you recover tell us what happen in detail WE must know."sky Says placing his Book back in his satchel."Alright so it Started like this."

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

"and that's how it Ended.."I finish off looking towards them."So your Arrows Completely ignite the last zombie pigmen...?"Sky ask looking at me."Yeah and it also followed him i don't know what happened there..."I whisper to myself."It could mean you close to your legendary Weapon."Cupa would comment still hugging my neck."Well it's good to Be back to Relaxation."Andr would Replay Kicking Back a Relaxing."I look upstairs to See Abraham Walking downstairs with a lightly Purplish-Blackish Aura He looks up and his eyes where pure black with a Symbol in the middle in the color of Red."Abraham are you ok."Yeah everything is ok..."Abraham whispers softly sitting down in a chair."you don't seem to well...?"Charlotte would reply looking at Abraham in concern."I GIVE UP!"He would Yell as his Aura burst.

**(Abraham P.o.V.)**

"All you people Do is JUST RELAX DAMMIT AND I'M DONE!"I would Yell as my Eye symbol would Switch."Abraham cal-"SHUT UP JAKE,your the main Reason...You don't even know why i'm HERE!,All you people do is Slack off i'm trying to save My brother AND YOUR NOT HELPING!"I would Clash out Sword as My Hatred would flow through my Blood Soon the sword would start changing black as a new aura forms around it."Whats going on sky...!"Charlotte would yell."The Stage...It broke Down,he's not a hero anymore!"Sky would yell."DAMMIT ALL OF YOU ARE THE REASON HATRED FLOWS THROUGH ME!"I would Walk to the Door Creating A Trail of darkness behind me."Abraham NO!"DJ would Try to Grab my Hand As i take a dagger out slicing right at his hand making him bleed."Hey guys..."i whisper."Go fuck yourself."I stab my sword in the Ground as The ground would erupt cracking behind me as a portal would form."there's no Stopping him..."sky whispers."Jake no!"Cupa would Yell as Jake would rush to me limping a bit."I SAID LEAVE!" I would Force my Hand at his direction Blowing him to the Ground."See you all...In hell."I jump in The Portal landing into the one place a Recognize.

**(Sky P.o.V.)**

"it' over...He's Gone."I whisper looking at all of them."This wouldn't Happen...If Jake didn't SLACK OFF SO MUCH!" DJ would Yell looking at Jake in Anger."Shut up he did what he wanted to do!"Jake yells back."FUCK OFF IT's YOUR FAULT!"DJ replies."Shut the hell up!"Jake says getting up."DO Something PUNK!?"DJ Says rolling up his long Sleeve Shirt."Guys stop!"I yell Standing Between the line of Sight so both of them can't look at each other."He Chose the path he wanted now,We cant stop Him!"I Says As i Start to cry a Bit."We Just can't do anything.. there's no hope..."Cupa would say as she cries into a pillow."It's All over..."Andr would whisper as her eyes would get teary."N-No we can't give up like This,time is Up! We are Starting right now we must prepare to find Abraham and Bring him to the right side!"DJ would Say standing Up as He Clench the Fist that Abraham slice bleeding down his arm."We will Stop Him on the path He is Heading to..YOUR RIGHT!"Jake Would Say attempting to get up from the impact that Abraham cause."All of us will save him!"Jake would Yell."Together As a Team!"DJ says smiling."Right,Team EXTREME!"I yell As we will all begin to smile...So it's Been decided.

**_(Unknown P.o.V.)_**

**_What do you Wish,Mortal..."unknown Whispers."i Came to join your Forces."Abraham says."Very well then mortal...Once you beat this one Test..."_**

**_Hey Guys JustCallMeNasty here hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember To Private message Some Ideas and Review! that's all i got to say JustCallMeNasty Yea._**


	12. Kid named Justin!

**Hey Guys This chapter would be in the range of Short-to Medium due to me working and needing extra sleep so without any other notes lets Geter" Done!**

**(Abraham P.o.V.)**

"So what is this test all about,Umm..."I stop not knowing the name of the mysterious voice."My Name is Hawk."the voice reply,out of No where i hear a sound of like a Enderman teleporting as i turn around Dazed of what i was looking at."Hawk,Nice to meet you."He had a Hat but this time it had the keen eyes of the Enderdragon and his eyes were Black."oh hey hawk,Um are you a Humanized mob...?"I ask curiously."Well i guess you can say i am...But i'm not like half enderdragon i only have His Aspect inside me so...I'll say yes."He finished."So what the test...?"i ask after a few minutes of walking."Fight me."He say taking out a Sword Shaped like a Wing with a Handle as ender Particles flow around it."Very well then."I take out my Sword as the aura burst,i quickly leap charge him as he teleports behind me getting the first shot on my Back,I quickly Get up charging him with my sword as i slice at him chest before creating a smoke screen with my sword as i slice at him again kicking him to the ground."Nice...But i already won."He says as i look up to see a light figure shaped like the Ender dragon crash on me blowing me to a hard surface."Your in Kid."He says as he lends his hand to me,i grab it as i place my sword on my back tumbling a bit."We are here."He says as i look up to see a Floating Island in the sky."But how we get up there...?"I ask looking at him."Grab my hand."I grab his Hand as he Quickly Teleports us to the Floating island.

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

I pack my arrows in my quiver as i look out in the morning sky."Were are you Abraham.."I whisper as Cupa wake up from her sleeping abyss."Morning Jake..."She says smiling at me i look at her before staring back into the window."morning Cupa "I whisper looks at me in concern as her eyes looks red from the tears."I know it's hard jake...But i can't bare to see you so sad!"She says as she begins crying."it's ok Cupa ..."I hug her softly as i kiss her on her forehead."I need to go now,me and the guys are going hunting for items."Very well stay safe..."Cupa finish as she begins getting dress as i walk outside with my Bow and arrows.i look across the hall to see Sky and DJ eating breakfast with the tools and weapons ready,i walk downstairs greeting them."Hey guys,your ready..?"I ask as the get up holding holding their swords."Ready."They both say as we walk outside searching for clues of Abraham teleporting powers.

**_(Victor P.o.V.)_**

Me and Sarah walk outside of my home as we grab each other hands before i hear a voice."Aww...Isn't that so cute."I take my sword out hearing the female voice."Were the hell are you...?"I let go of sarah's hand looking around."don't worry victor it's just Blazette."Oh is it your friend...?"i ask putting my sword away.I turn the corner to see a female wearing a black T-shirt with dark skinny jeans and golden eyes and hair she also seem to have little Rods flying around her."oh umm nice to meet y-"Blazette what do you want!?"I see Sarah eyes spark a bit."Nothing just checking on my friend...And her lover."She would chuckle a bit and smile."Hey now."I blush a bit."Don't worry a Victor she just here cause she a alone and don't got a lover."Sarah finish crossing her arms."I don't have a lover,but at least i'm not going out with a Mortal!"She finish laughing."Your making me angry..."I whisper as i start to reach for my sword."You can Possibly hurt me mortal this is my home..."She finish.I take my Sword Rushing to her as she gasp a bit before i slice directly toward her before i hear a Clang,I look up to see my sword clashed with a person holding a golden sword I gasp at the person holding the Blade.**_  
_**

**(Cupa P.o.V.)**

"Do you think they will be ok...?"I ask the girls."Well they are boys i'm sure there fine."Charlotte would say laying back on the Sofa made from Wool."I'm just worried,They recently just lost Abraham and they can go insane."I whisper quietly holding back the tears."Don't worry Cupa,They have sky with them and he's a smart intelligent guy."Andr say looking out the window."Can we do anything to help them ease their minds...?"I ask the girls."We Can Craft them Something."Andr Says."Hmm clothing...?"Andr ask looking at all sake our heads no."How about... Coffee Cups..?"Cindy says curiously."Well sky is the only one who drink Coffee ..."Charlotte comments."How about Hand Crafted,Customized Weapons...?"I ask."That's a...Cool idea Cupa!"Andr says looking towards me."Yeah!"Charlotte would say Cheerfully."Well then what we are waiting For lets Craft!"Cindy would Say as we all begin working.

**(Jake P.o.V.)**

"So we back in the mine got our pixaxe swinging From'"I stop waiting for DJ."Side to side...Side to side..."He says."This Takes a Grueling one hope to find osme diamonds to night...(x3)"your Hear a sound turn around an-"We get blown back from a Explosion causing a smoke screen and i can see a thing."What The Hell..."Sky Says coughing."Die dammit!"I Hear a knife go across my Face slicing my Cheek."Gah Dammit...!"I Hold my Bleeding cheek, coughing."Dammit who is there."I here sky Take out his sword coughing and Slashing smoke clears up as i see a Dude..He Have a Enderman hat and Dark clothes same as Andr,His eyes are Silver and his hair is Black but he is wearing Glasses."What the Fuck is the matter with You!?"i hear sky yell as he Slashes at the Dude cutting him in the chest.I DJ takes out his Take out his Axe,trying to Chop the Kid up."I Limp out the Cave feeling like i'm poison as we begin Stepping back towards the House a We slam it open the Dude would charge at me as Andr would Gasp."Dammit Back off!"I take a full swing at him face knocking him out as i breathe hard.."Justin!"The girls would yell rushing at him."I look at them as Sky and DJ look towards me,I shrug my Shoulders not knowing what going on."how could you Jake?!"They Yell at me as their expression come from sad to mad."He Sliced me across my Cheek with a knife and try to fucking kill us!"I hold my cheek fighting back the Tears and pain."He don't know!"Andr cries a bit as he wakes up."I didn't mean it...I get scared from time to time..."He saves weakly."SO YOU TRY TO KILL US?!"All of us yell."First,Jake needs to say sorry!"Andr yells at me."DJ back me up...!"I look at him as he looks at Andr."Bro You need to apologize."I he says as he shiver a bit."Sk-I look to see sky knocked out on the couch."I'm not saying sorry..."I cross my arms sitting on the steps.I look to see cupa walk over to me and sits on my lap whispering."_How about now Cutie..."She whisper as i blush a bit._"s-Sorry!"I Says as cupa gets off of me kissing me on my other cheek."I don't think thats fair."What a loser..Hiting me."Justin Says."God Dammit i Fucking kill you!"I Take out my Bow Aiming it Directly at him."Jake just calm down,he is a Dork not nice to do things to to the-"Andr would smack DJ across the face leaving a mark."don't talk to my little brother like that!"Andr would finish crossing her arms."Guys i'll like to meet,Justin my Brother."We already have to deal with Andr,now Him..."Sky mumbles.

**(Herobrine P.o.V.)**

_"We need to start getting the people ready to capture the three heroes."I say to Commander Bacon."How about The Kid and Len."Very well it will tell them how much victor hatred grew."I Say laughing evilly "Shall i call them sir..?"He ask going to a device that allows us to speak to people who are wearing a Chip from the nether to the overworld."Victor,Len get some rest we got some things that we need to do with the too of you."Commander Bacon finish his sentence as he cuts the device off Bowing to me before leaving the room."I'm coming heroes there's nothing that can protect you now,not even notch..."_

**(DJ P.o.V.)**_  
_

"And why are you introducing him he's not staying..."Jake says i look at him as i rub my cheek due to the slap of Andr."And why is that he didn't do anything wrong.."Charlotte says a he helps Justin to the Recliner."H-He Didn't D-do-Anything!?,I GIVE UP!"Jake Storms out of the living room his he room slamming the door."I for one think it's not fair for two reasons."I comment, still rubbing my face."And what is That..."Andr says still clearly mad at me."well He try to murder my friends and He gets everything he wants."He's only fourteen you know."Cupa says."So he gets everything he fucking wants!"Sky suddenly yells."I know right!"I follow after him."Well your not kicking him out.."Andr says blocking the view of him."And who is stopping me..."I ask walking to the weapon chest."Me..."Andr whispers."Too Bad!"I quickly Grab a Knife as i run over to him as andr hugs me and teleports us outside."Andr that was so Reckless of you i could of hu-I see andr crying."why are you trying to hurt my little brother,He's Not the Same!.."Andr would hug me still,I wrap my arms around her apologizing."Do you mean it...?"She ask as she look at me with teary eyes."I do."She hugs me tight as she whispers."Stay with me here,Forever."Andr Whispers."In Minecraft...Never go back,stay with me."She mumbles still hugging me,I don't know..."O-Ok...".I can't stay here forever,besides i want to get out of here...

**Hello guys and here's the questions you might be saying:Whats the problem with Justin,Who is Len,well find out when the next chapter is here!**


	13. The Living Nightmare

**Well That was a Nice chapter of Truth and dare from DemonSlayerGod,You should really go check out his story Mob Matcher one of the reason i still make chapter's of this stories but anyways...Let's get started.**

**(Victor P.o.V.)**

_I would pull back my blade still mad."Who are you..."I ask Ready to slice n' dice at any moment "My name is Len and your trying to hurt a women in the nether who is far more superior than you."He says smirking."You really want to get yourself killed right here do you."I pull up my blade to his head."Try me..."He says as he quickly slice at my chest,i quickly dodge the move making a clean cut on his face."Guys stop it!"Blazette and Sarah yells.I would walk up to him wiping the blood from him on his shirt."Your so lucky.."I say backing up towards Sarah."Don't do that Victor,Len is a highly train swordsman in the nether."And did you not here Commander Bacon he wants both of you so use your teleport devices to reach them."Blazette says crossing her arms still mad at me."Fine..."Me and Len says at the same time as we take out our teleportation devices."Teleport:Herobrine Village."We would warp out of the nether as i see Sarah waving good bye before disappearing to the base."Can't believe out of all the people to pair me up with,it have to be a mortal."Len says as he lays his blade on his shoulder walking to the tower as i mock him following behind him._

**(Jake P.o.V.)**_  
_

I would lay on my Be coughing and blood dripping.I hear the door open as i see Justin and the others walk in."Get that kid out of my face...Or i will kill him."I whisper pulling out the small throwing knife from my cargo shorts."I'm..Sorry."I look up to see Justin i look at everyone else with a expression like"Well you gonna say something?"."Y-you want me to say it's ok...?"I look at them as the would stare in silence as i burst out laughing."Sorry?!"I look at them falling back on the pillow."The kid stab me,made me say sorry cause he stab me and you want me to say..it's ok?!"I say nod as i just stare at them."If those words are coming out my mouth he needs to give me a reason."I say turning my head."Because He have some problems you jerk!"I look to see Andr yelling at me."Ok ok..."Sorry."I finally say as the all walk out besides Cupa. I see Cupa hands behind her back as she smiles."that was so nice of you,so i wan't to give you this."She hold as rectangular box with a note on it saying:"To Jake" on lays in on my lap as i open it."This is amazing!"tears would go down my face a bit as i take out the bow With sharp ends and built with a Sturdy wood and flexible string with two sharp ends."Thank you so much!"I hug cupa as she kiss me on the cheeks."Anything for you cutie now get some rest."she cuts off the light walking outside as i fall to sleep holding my One of a kind bow.  
**  
**

**(AntVenom P.o.V.)  
**"3...2...1"The Ship would open as me, Skythekid and Captinsparklez Sky dive directly to the Sky Ceiling of The Heroes home."Crashing in 3...2...1!"I yell as i throw the tomahawk shattering the window and pulling the parachute as we 3 landed on the ground."I'll say a 9.."SkyTheKid says."We can work on the landing a bit."I comment as i look up to see the residents looking at us in complete shock."We should of came through the door..."Captinsparklez says looking around."You think...?"One of them says."Hope you know how to make Glass,dammit."I see a Girl with a hoodie says."I do! In fact i bring glass cause i knew we were going to demolish your Window!"Skythekid reply,i look up to see a girl with a Green looked horrified staring at me."What...?"I ask staring around."Bro you are wearing a Cape that is made out of creeper skin."Sky says as everyone laughs."Oh yeah."I reply taking off the cloak."Well you crash down from the sky and into our living room,you gonna need to make up from this."The kid throwing a knife in the air said."We can!"Sky says as he opens his Enchanted Backpack(Allows him to carry Unlimited amount of supplies.)He take out multiple boxes."Gifts...!"They all say."Nope! just empty boxes...Ah-hah here we go."Skythekid would take out 3 amulets laying them on the table."Here's 3 amulets,the matches the heroes personality,they were made my the most Powerful crafter's from Sky Block and now handed to the three heroes."Sky finish as i step up."The Amulet of Power For Jake."I say looking around."Were is he...?"I look around as the female creeper relies."Asleep just give it to me."She says holding out her arm as i place it in her hand."The Amulet of Magic for DJ"I hand it to the kid as he smiles."Cool!"He says putting it around his neck."And finally the Amulet of...Hatred for Abraham."I feel the amulet get pulled out of my hand as the particles of a ender effect flows around it and it teleports away."That can only mean one thing..."Captinsparklez says with deep concern.

**(Len P.o.V.)**

_"I never signed up for this.."I say looking a victor in disgust."Well you never signed up for anything..."Herobrine would comment as Victor would laugh a bit."Anyways,Victor,Len take this device i'm going to force teleport you close to them."Commander Bacon says throwing us the device walking to a computer and types in a few commands teleporting us on a mountain i look out in the distance seeing a mansion."Just one step closer..."Victor whisper pulling out his sword.I stare at him confused before i jump of the mountain using my sword to slide down."We wont be able to reach them in time so lets set up base camp."I say hacking my sword at a birch tree."Right."He whispers walking into a cave."WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"I hear Victor yell as i drop my Blade and the wood Stack rushing to the cave."Oh..My...God!"I yell backing up slowly._

_**(Nightmare P.o.V.)**_

"You will never Find him..."The secret voice say laughing evilly..

"Shut the Hell up i'll find my friend and take him back from the dark abyss!"I Yell looking for something to throwing or shoot.

"Your a fool child,you friend thought you little fiends were fool so he took the path of hatred,he will soon kill you all..."The voice hissed.

"W-Who the hell do you think you are...?!"I yell in anger Breathing heavily.

"Who am I...? I'm the person who is going to make your life turn into a Burning hell."The voice Laughs creating Echos in my mind.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"I swing out a bow as i wake up to see myself holding a bow directly at DJ breathing heavily.

**(Nightmare Ended,DJ P.o.V.)**I would put my Hands Up scared as we all look at Jake in shock."Are you ok Jake ..?"Cupa say walking up to Jake and placing her hands on his."I will never find him..."Jake whispers."What...?"Antvenom says."It's all over,I lost hope."Jake says i look into his eyes which are completely empty like someone has took his soul."Bro,Can you put the bow down...?I say scared to death."You...Tell me everything you know!"I see Jake Dash up from the Bed pointing knife directly at Justin neck."I know who you are..."Jake whispers."Jake calm down."I push Jake back on his bed as i see him calm down a bit."I'm s-sorry."He says laying back.I walk up to Cupa handing her the Amulet."Here you go Jake ."Cupa says placing the Amulet on Jake,A Red aura would form around him."That will stay there for a hour,it boosting your Energy and you power."Captinsparklez says and the three of them walk out the room as everyone else does the same besides me and Cupa "Can you tell us what happen Jake...?"I ask."He was a nightmare..."Jake whispers."A living nightmare,hunting me down..."Jake skips his sentence every second."going to turn my life into a living nightmare..."

**(Justin P.o.V.)**

"I got him sir,if it wasn't for DJ i would of been caught."I whisper in the chip."Hah,Well we got our self a little helper,Eh? anyways is the Potion of Nightmares insides of him?"Herobrine would ask with a dark voice."Yes sir,The nightmare are corrupting him already."Good,Good...Soon we will take over this place,all of cause of You...Spy commander Justin."The signal would disconnect as Andr would come in the room."Dinner ready brother."She says smiling at a smirk would grow on my face."Your all so dead..."**  
**

**_Guys i am deeply sorry for the long wait,Cause i am currently joining a new series for Youtube,So stories might take time to update be sure to send me a messages if you got concerns or wanting to give me your idea._**


	14. The Talking Blade

**CHANGES ARE BEING MADE:So many requests are being made,(Cause there is a review sytem on xbox too) And people think i should Collide Japanesse and english together,So hey lets give it a Shot i'm not that good with the Japanesse stuff for names like,Senpai or Chan and Kun Stuff like that,but hey can't give up unless i give it a shot so...Enjoy.**

**(Victor Jackson P.o.V.)****  
**

_"What is that Len...?"I ask stumbling on the Ground."That is the long,lost Legendary Beast:The Wither."He says still frighten as much as it was chained up and had three heads with a long spiky tail."Well it's never going to wake up,legend's say that a Hero had killed the Wither's Soul but the bodies is indestructible "Len says walking up to The Wither."But the old bodies is never going to wake up!"He says hitting The Wither with his fist a few times laughing,But something catches my eye that he didn't see,i saw the tail move a bit."L-Len...!"I yells picking up my eyes will open as Len would hit it still laughing."LEN!"I yell as the beast brakes from it's Chains swiping Len with it's Tail."Victor RU-"I would hear a loud Smash of Len smashing into a Tree as i begin dashing through the forest looking for Len."Why Run...You can't face your fears..."I hear a voice echo into my head as i look back seeing Multiple Black-Skeletons with swords chasing me as i see the wither high in the air."Urgh..."I hear Len says i as take his hand dragging him on the ground."Your making the pain worse,Dammit!"He says rubbing his shoulders.I stop at a wall as i see 10 Skeletons looking at us reading to strike us down."Think this is the time you help me..."I say throwing him sword to him."Your not so bad i'll give you that much..."Len says getting up and going into his Battle stance."3...2...1"I whisper charging the skeletons as Len would follow behind me clashing at all of them showing no fear."Hey victor..."Len says looking at me clashing through every body."Yeah..?"I say as he smiles."I'm proud to call you..."A Friend."He says finishing the last Skeleton off with a sword to the (KNEE JK)*Neck*.I look back at him and smile."Right."I say as i rush to the location of the Wither._**  
**

**(Blazette Flamestone P.o.V.)**_  
_

_"Do you think they will be ok blazette?"Sarah ask me looking sad."Don't worry there boys,and Len will protect your little Mortal friend.."I say laughing a bit."Your talking like he is weak.."Sarah would say pouting."He's not Sarah you know i'm just messing with you,Your boyfriend is just as Brave and powerful as any other Nether Swordsman."I would ask looking at her as she smiles and giggles."Aww Blazette Looks like your Fiery heart got some kindness in there..?"I would blush at her comment and start laughing myself.I would keep walking and laughing as we heard Sword clash on the other side."Look who it is.."The voice would say laughing."Shut up..James."I would say as Sarah would look around."Who is James...?"Sarah as looking at me confused."James is the Humanized Mob of the Wither Skeleton..And He is a Pain in the ass if you ask me."I would say looking at the teenager walk infront of us."Hello James my name is-Sarah would get interrupted by James Talking."Wheres your little Boyfriend Blazette,Or Len went running away..?"James would Say laughing."No,He's not my boyfriend we are just friends and He's on a mission with his Friend."I would say crossing my arms and looking away from him."He don't got friends who is he going with...?"James ask in curiosity."My Boyfriend,Victor You Jerk!"Sarah would say yelling at him as we look at her."S-Sorry.."She mutters Pulling her Ghast hat At down her face."Any who,Whats the mission,Find some better combat skills..?"James reply falling on the ground in laughter."No,He's on a mission..That Herobrine Sent him on."I say as a Smirking comes on my face."WHAT?! That Not FAIR!"James say in Defeat."Lifes not fair,Lets go Sarah."I reply walking away."DAMMIT!"_

**(Abraham Jackson P.o.V *Yes Victor is Abraham Brother.*)**

"Wow..."I say amazed at the Palace standing before me."Yeah,Neat place and your weapon lies in this palace."Hawk say walking at we get stop my a Enderman looking at me in disgust."Hawk...Why are you bringing a mortal here,Lord Isrex Will not allow them.."He says starting away from me as i sigh."He's with me now move."Hawk orders as the Enderman looks at me for a bit before moving to the side.I walk in the Palace dazed as ever as hawk Gesture me to a room,I look and on a Pedestal is a Scythe Inside of a dead Creature."Isrex says that only the blade allows the person to pull it out."Hawk says looking at me."What do you mean by only the blade allows?"I ask Curious of his statement."The Blade..Talks but it only talks does who are A Legend...You are one Abraham,Walk up."Hawk says as i walk up the steps looking at the Scythe,"The Purple blade with a sharp shine..."I thought looking at it,as i was about to pull it out i heard a voice in my head."Hurry up and pull my out fool!"It says,I stumble back falling down the steps."What happened?!"Hawk as looking at me."It talked!"I say walking up to it again."How do i talk back to it.."I thought as i heard the voice again."Your talking to me right now,i can read your voice now pull me OUT!"It says as i take the handle taking it out of the creature as it desinergrates into ash."Thank you..."it would stop."Whats your name...?"The Blade says.I stare at the blade still shocked."Oh My name is Abraham.."I say looking at the sharp look of the blade."Hello Abraham,my name is Rika but please call me Rika-chan."It says as i look at it completely confused."Rika-chan...? is Chan your last name..?"Me and Hawk would say at the same time blade burst into laughter like a little girl and me and hawk stand there in complete silence before saying."What?"

**(Jake Hawking P.o.V.)**

We sit at the table in complete silence as me and DJ are still looking at our gifts,He's happy because Andr made him some sort of a Scepter and Cupa gave me a hand crafted silence would fill the air before i Skythekid Say."So..."What..?"Antvenom ask looking at him."Hows everyone day.

"Is this really a Damn time to ask that!?"Captainsparklez say eating his Steak.

"Why are you being so RUDE?!"Skythekid yells standing up.

"Guys calm down!"Antvenom says looking at both of them.

"SHUT UP ANT!"They yell at the same time.

"Guys i'm trying to enjoy a decent cook meal,Please."Charlotte says eating the remains of her food."This is so peaceful,The lighting crackling in the sky nothing can ruin this..."I reply kicking back my feet as the door would slam open."What the hell!?"DJ says looking at the person standing there."No..It can't be!"I say walking to the door."Surya!"Me and DJ yell Hugging the soaking wet Surya."Where have you been...?"I ask looking at Surya "do you have Transportation...?"DJ ask."I been good first of all and no i have no transportation."Surya says sighing."Well fuck this i'm going to sleep."DJ says sighing in defeat."Here Surya you take a Umm,Seat and i'll go get you some clothes to wear."I reply as he nods."Well my question is,How many Damn friends do you guys have..?"Skythekid ask."I know right!"Sky yells in agreement.

** _(Narrator P.o.V)_**

_The wither will swarm through the night sky, Igniting helpless miners of Herobrine and even shocking Herobrine himself."Captain Bacon get Ready To launch the "B.L"Herobrine says taking out his sword."Where you going sir,Your not trying to do Close-Combat are you!?"Captain Bacon Squealed."of course i am now ready the "B.L" Missile launcher."He says rushing to towards the wither would Slash at the Wither Titanium Body only to find out that there no way he's destroying The beast."Sir,We got a Plan!"Len and Victor yell running up the path and to Herobrine as Captain bacon aims the "B.L (Bacon Launcher, ^.^ or Bomb Launcher.)"FIRE!"Captain bacon yells Spraying the wither With poison effect Titaitum Arrows."Captain Bacon it wont work stop!"Herobrine commands as he turn around letting Victor continue his Sentence."Very well here you go,Victor."Herobrine says handing Victor The Powerful sword as Len gives him his golden would take a Deep breath before charging the wither."The power is not in the Blade,But in the Heart..." Victor Says as the Blades Glow And He Penetrates the Blades in The wither,Hissing would be hurt throughout the air before a few moments later a Large metallic Crash is ,Len and Captain Bacon Rushes to the Crash seen to see Victor Holding himself up with the two swords breathing Heavily."A-little Help..."Victor ask as the three walks up to him carrying him to The Villagers Healer. to inspect his wounds from the fight._

**_(Lord Isrex P.o.V.)_**_  
_

**_"My Plan is almost done,My Plan is Going to help me succeed to take over this Planet and Destroy Both Notch and Herobrine.."Israphel(Yogscast name) open the portal now."Yessir."Israphel says opening the portal to City."Begin gathering the Army to take over this place here where the plan will unfold at."Yes sir,I begin getting the men,You can count on me."Israphel says saluting and walk outside."Your All dead,The Heroes...Notch...Herobrine,You all about to Wither Away..."_**


	15. A Change to a Snowball Battle!

So here some important:THIS STORY IS NOT UPDATED DAILY! I was getting spammed about this when i was playing Black ops II With some Friends,Great Guys you got me killed when i was so close to getting my first UAV! .(Don't believe that i'm not a noob D:) anyways let's get Started.

**(Abraham Jackson P.o.V.)**

"Well before we start any thing lets get to know each other."Hawk says as i carry the Talking blade outside the kingdom and to a House."Who House Hawk?"Mine,of course."He replies."Before we start anything set me down."The Blade says as i set the blade down on the wooden floor a a Screen of Smoke would happen and a Girl will be Within the smoke."WHAT THE HELL!?"I yell as Hawk and Rika-Chan sigh."I forgot to tell you,Some blades are special and have Human forms."Hawk Reminds as i look the Girl with Emerald Colored Eyes,Red Long Hair and in a Special outfit with little Red Flowers on it."Wow..."I say staring at Rika."Stop being a Perv and staring at her Body Abraham."Hawk says smirking."I'm Not! I saw Blushing a bit."Anyways Perv boy,I"m the Legendary Ender Scythe Known as Acara,But my Human name is Known as Rika-Chan."Rika says."So your not a human...?"I ask curiously."No,I am a human But also can Shape shift into a Scythe."Rika-Chan says looking at me like i was a fool."Do you get in now smart one..?"Hawk ask as i nod Angrily."Listen,We are leaving tomorrow "Hawk say in a now serious tone."And why..?"I ask looking at hawk."It's Lord Isrex He and Israphel is planning something sinister."

**(Jake Hawking P.o.V.)**

I would wake up like normal in my Night Robe made out of Red Wool,As i get some coffee."It's a White Day!"Cindy yells."What the hell is going on!? it's raining white powder!"Skythekid Says."You mean,you never seen snow..?"Surya ask Skythekid."Well no,it's not like sky block City is known for Always calm weather Due to because notch lives there..."Skythekid says."Whats going on guys..?"I ask looking around then looking at the snow outside."It's Time..."I whisper."You got that Right..."DJ reply's "Uh..What's going on..?"Andr ask."SNOWBALL FIGHT!"Me and DJ yell at the same time."You Can't be serious...?"Every says Sighing."It want be that bad just a little Snow Ball match.."I whisper."So me and Jake Can settle Something."DJ says."LET THE SNOWBALL FIGHT BEGIN!"DJ yells."But we need to Umm...Pick teams right?"Skythekid Says looking at DJ."Right..."He whispers.

(! hour later of Picking Teams and Suffering.)

**(Team Jake P.o.V.)**

"Don't you think were taking this a bit to serious..?"Antvenom says."Nope,Now Wait for the Battle Call." Jake Says Umm Stop the game."D yells as i Sigh walking over there."Don't tell me..."I whisper silently."Is it another one!?"Sky Ask."Surya since your here help her,Please."Cupa says walking away."Umm,Ok."**  
**

**(Surya P.o.V.)**

I look at the Girl who is lying out in the seems to have a Pumpkin hat,Orange hair,And a long Sleeve jacket that make her look like a snowman."Here,I'l help you ma'am."I say silently Picking her up and walking back to the house as the snow falls from the sky."Thank you...Mister."I heard a voice whisper as i freeze for a second looking around before looking at the Girl who had a smile on her face."No problem."I say smiling back at her."My name is Surya and you are..?"I ask."Yuuki,Please call me Yuuki."OK Yuuki."I say as I open the door with my only Available hand.

"Well,Well,Well i guess it only take 10 minutes."DJ says as i look up to see him smirking.

"She's Already all over him."Skythekid says Chuckling.

"I guess Surya is the God of Getting Ladies."Jake says laughing.

"Come on,I'm only helping her."I say setting her down on the couch.

"Thank you,Master."She reply ask everyone would get silent before laughing."It's only Natural for a Snow Golem To Call the Person who made them master,in this Case she's calling you master cause you helped her."Sky Says."Please don't call me Master Yuuki,Or those Perverts are going to get the wrong idea."I say looking at my Friends in Disgust."Ok then,Surya."She says smiling at me before falling asleep."Well now that she's asleep,Can we eat dinner..?"Charlotte ask."Yeah,But keep it down she's asleep."Jake says."Or you want us to keep it down because you don't want to feed Her?"DJ ask laughing."Maaaybe..."Jake reply's "Well i'ma go take a Shower,Before dinner Be right Back."Jake says walking to the Bathroom.(NOTE:There's is a Mod i found a long item ago called Better Living Mod and it allows you to Add Stuff like Couches And showers and Toilets and stuff like that but i think it don't exist anymore.) "Good Night Yuuki."I whisper To the Sleeping Golem.

**(Israphel P.o.V.)**

_"ATTACK!"__ I yell as the Army of Enderman Rush into the nether Slaying ever savage beast."Kill Them all,By the power of Lord Isrex!"I yell Cutting up a Zombie pigmen."What the hell is going on!?"I hear a voice yell._

_"We got Company!"Another voice yell."DIE YOU MORTALS!"I hear the same voice again before i hear the Army Screeching before a Fire Ball would be cast directly at me before i Shield my Self with the Eeatouska(A Device implanted in your army to give you the ability to transform your arm into a Diamond blade and shoot rapidly when holding a Diamond Bow or Even creates a Shield.)"Nice block but can you block this!"I hear a Angry voice yell through the sounds of the burning Nether Rack."Try me!"I Yell before meeting with a Teenager with a Angry Expression."My name is Israphel,And your about to see whats it is like to die.."I say before slicing at him with my Eeatouska right in his Face before he counter-attacks the attack kicking me in the gut before punching me in the Face."Damn you!"I Say before Summon the Eeatouska into shield form smashing him down before bashing him in a nether-Rack wall."Scum.."I say before walking to a Netite(A Crystal that gives power and Spawning abilities to all Mobs in the Nether)_

_As i was about to touch it i feel a Deep Jab in my Back."Your a fool,don't underestimate a Nether-Swordsman..."The voice says before picking me up and Throwing me back in the portal."Don't come back..Unless you Really want to see"_**The End!"**_ (Heh,Ironic Right?) the voice yells at me before i heard a deep Sigh."Nice job.."Lord Isrex says.I stand there Stunned by Lord Isrex worlds."But My Lord,I failed?"By doing that they think there's is more threats coming..."Lord Isrex says healing me."But what does that mean sir..?"I ask."By doing that they will contact Herobrine,An they will come back so we will kill him there with the power of the Enderonic.(Another word For Power in Ender Language)_

**(Justin P.o.V.)**_  
_

_"Justin,Len and Victor are heading over once Victor Recovers."Commander Bacon says through the device."Ok then,I'll Get ready for the surprise attack."I reply."Very well then we are coming through the Roof in the Sky."Commander bacon Replies."Ok Commander Bacon,Spy Commander Justin out."_**  
**

_**So When this Season if over i might be Starting a Story up With DemonSlayerGod,The Request was From a User on Xbox name:iiNastyCheetah,He didn't add any other details but he thought it might be cool for me and DSG to do one,But it might not Happen who knows for sure?**  
_


	16. The Casting Bow!

**We are back with another chapter,I got some coffee so lets get through this Chapter Heading to the Master of all Scythes Rika-Chan or Also Known as Acara The Ender Scythe!NOTE:To get more information in the first three P.o.V's will Be Rika-Chan,Abraham,And :This Chapter is Not Written by JustCallMeNasty it's Written by Abraham his Friend.**

**(Rika-Chan P.o.V.)**

"So where are we going...?"Abraham ask Hawk."I'm doing a Random Teleport."He says As he Begins Chanting Words."What the hell?! then we can land anywhere!"Abraham Blurts out."It doesn't MATTER! we got to get out of here now!"He yells as the Portal would Crack."Everyone get in."Scythes First."I Say walking in."Get in!"Hawk Says pushing Himself and Abraham inside.**  
**

"Are you ok Rika..?"Abraham ask Picking me up."I would Blush wildly before kicking him in his Private Part as He Falls down and drops me."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"He yells holding himself down."For picking me up,You Perv!"I yell at him."No time for this Get up Abraham "Hawk Says Pulling him up by the T-shirt collar."Abraham put her back in Scythe form."Hawk says."Umm,You see how do i do that..?"He says laughing a bit."Just say Scythe,Return idiot."I reply."Umm..Scythe,Return?"He says as i will transform back into a Scythe dropping on the floor as he picks me up."Do you know where we are at...?"Abraham ask.'Close to Central Minecraftia and i think we don't want to go in the District News have spread about you."Hawk says."Lets go."

**(Abraham Jackson P.o.V.)**

"Umm Abraham,Can i ask you a question..?"Rika ask Through my mind."What is it..?"I ask."What did hawk mean,by news spread about you..?"She ask.I sigh."I used to be a Hero,Before I completely lost it due to overwhelming power inside of me."I left them where i teleported to the dimension known as the End,where i met hawk,Then you."I finish as everything will be quiet for a moment."Wait,Since your a hero you must have a Legendary Weapon right..?"She ask."Yeah a Flame sword,But i forgot the name."Hmm...Nevermind then."She says."Lets take a Brake Guys."Scythe,Human Transformation!"I yell."Why did you do that..?"Rika as looking at me."Hey your as Human as i am,I think you need rest to."I say smiling."Let me Set up Base camp"Hawk Says Interrupting Me and Rika Conversation as a Flash of light happens and everything and a Base Camp is made with a Barrier."H-How did you do that..?"I ask looking at him."You see if items are in your Ender-Backpack(A Mod:Backpack mod.) It can appear in a flash of light once you take it out."Now get some rest."He finish Getting into his Sleeping bag.

"Good Night Rika."Good night."She whisper softly as i fall asleep in the Cold night Sky.I feel a Soft touch on me ask i wake up a bit looking a inside Rika's Emerald Eyes."Y-yes..?"I Stutter."Can i Sleep with you,I get scared when night falls."She says holding her Pillow.I blush Wildly."Uh...Ok."I say Moving over a bit as she lays on my Chest."Don't think anything Perverted,Don't think anything perverted,Don't think anything Perverted!"I think to myself multiple times."Good Night, Abraham.."She whispers before drifting into sleep."Good night...Rika-Chan."

**(Hawk RedEye P.o.V.)**

"Hey Couple Wake Up."I say as i Pull over the Covers And blush at what i'm looking at."Yeah Hawk..?"Abraham ask."Look down."I say looks to See Rika Arms Wrapped Around his Neck."It's not what you think...!"He says waving his hands and Blushing As Rika wakes Yawns before taking her hands from around Abraham Neck and Gets up smiling."God Rika Did you Take Your Clothes off?!"I yell."What do you me-AHH!"Abraham yells."It was so Hard ot Sleep in clothes So i took them off.'She Says Getting Dressed Again."Come on lets go.

**INTERMISSION!**

**JCMN:How you enjoying the Story Isrex,Herobine?**

**Herobrine and Isrex:We want to kill someone Already.**

**JCMN:Hold on to your Evil Panties Someone is going to die soon :D**

**Herobrine and Isrex:Who,Who,,WHO!?**

**JCMN:Why that will be-**

**END OF INTERMISSION**

**(Yuuki P.o.V.)**

I Will open my Eyes to see Surya sleeping next to me as i will Smile Getting up."IMMM HUNGRY!"I hear a Small Voice Say."Will You shut up and WAIT!"SkytheKid Yells."Hpmh,Fine!"The Little Voice replys.**  
**

"Here take this!"

"Toast i Don't want Toast,Give me EGGS!"The Voice Cried smashing it's Hand on the Table.

"Fine Then I'll Eat it!"Skythekid Says.

Sky Puts it into is Mouth As She Bites onto the Other side.

"Guys what the Hell is going o-"Never Mind,Food indirect Kiss i Get it,Sky is into little Girls."DJ says Smirking as sky Spits it out."No i'm Not!"He Replies Blushing."Glad To see your Up Yuuki."I look at Surya Was smiling at me."Oh,Thanks."Umm Whats going on...?"He ask."It's That Dude,Look closely in his Eyes."Surya would look at Sky to See One of Skythekid Eyes Was Purely Golden."Hey Sly Whats Up with your Eye?"Surya Ask."My Eyes is Called:The Watcher with this one eye I Can See Far Past A Telescope or even Farther."He Says."And who is the Girl."Tomoka,She's Friends With Charlotte."Sky Comment.

"Well She Ate my Toast!"Skythekid Yells Pointing at her."You Act like your Twelve."Tomoka Says Finishing The Toast."No you Do!"Because i am,Idiot."She says smiling."Whatever I'm going outside."Skythekid Yells Getting up and walking outside."3...2...1"What...?The Glass Will shatter As Two young boys Burst Through the Window."About time..."Justin Says Clapping."Everyone in here NOW!"DJ yells.

**(DJ P.o.V.)**

"Whats Going on DJ!?"Andr says Crying."Your Brother Or should i Say Spy Commander Is trying to kill us."I look to See Jake Holding a Bow."H-How did you find out...?"Justin says."Cause there's is one thing i notice about you...When it's Dinner You never came and ate."Jake Finish."Now what Your going to do."Victor Ask."Well...I"m Going to kill all Three of You..."**  
**

**(Battle Scene P.o.V.)**

"Test me..."Victor Says."Shut The HELL UP!"Jake Shoots a Arrow With Penetrates Victor in the Leg as Len slices Jake in the neck."Dammit,Alright Scepter Time to do some work!"DJ yells as the Scepter Would Glow Forcing Huge winds Against Len and Victor.

"back off Magic Boy!"Justin yells slicing at DJ as he blocks it with the scepter getting a clean smash to the Skull as Justin Would Blink away almost like teleporting."Wha-How did you do that."I'm A Spy Commander,Also have skills of a ninja."Damn you Get off my Boyfriend!"Cupa yells Planning on Stabbing Victor as he stabs her in the Chest."Y-You...FOOL!"Jake Yells As everything goes silent."You dare Hurt Cupa,I use Every Bit of my Life...TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"He yells As the bow Would Begin Glowing As it Rapidly Fire at Victor,Len and Justin Almost Teleporting with Each Arrow."Dammit,Everyone Get out There To many."Your Not Fucking Escapeing:Fire Aspect Arrows!"Jake Yells As multiple Arrows Ignite penetrating in the Backs."Die."I Hear A voice Boom in my Head as i will Fall Down to the Ground as everyone else does before i see a Dark Aura appear and Disappear."Spell Denied!"DJ yells As the pain will stop and i get up."What The hell just Happened..?"Charlotte says yawning."YOU JUST WOKE UP!?"Everyone yells in unison.

**_(Herobrine The One With White Eyes P.o.V.)_**

"What just happened..?"Justin ask taking the Last arrow out of himself almost falling back in pain."It's Jake Bow it's Called The Zanda'Mark or known as The Casting Bow,It does not needed to be wielded it only act or Does anything towards commands."I remark looking at Them."It's Get commander Bacon to fix you guys up."I will say as i begin walking out of the tent."Wait,Herobrine.."Victor Says as i turn around "Yes..?"Herobrine ask."It's My brother,I felt a Strange aura like he is Weilding something Powerful and the Power is heading our way."Victor Says Holding his knee.(Guess Where that arrow hit him..? His KNE-Victor:Don't Use that terrible Joke.)I Will Stand there As i sense the aura."He's Wielding...THE ACARA!"

**Hey Guys,Just wanted to say this chapter was not Written by JustCallMeNasty I'm Abraham,His friend so if Error where made Send it Fast cause i'm not going to be here for long,So hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Let's Go Home

So this is Part one of the LAST chapter of the World we know,As of right know i'm Focusing on In the World of Aiacara and the First Five chapters of yet another FanFiction Story,But hope you enjoyed

This Story,And i'll try to the best of my luck to make Season 2 better But anyways...On with the Fic.

**(Abraham,Weilder of Acara P.o.V.)**

Me and my Friends run through a Dense forest Passing up everything in our way hoping across trees killing Wild Wolves, slaying Savage Beasts before stopping at a Mountain Top that over Look where the Final battle is going to take Place."There it is..."I whisper coldy in the Air."Is that where..."Hawk says waiting for me to finish is Comment."That where my Friends live."Ok then let's Head over there and finish things up,And do what must be done..."Acara says as i tear develop in my eyes as i wipe it off."R-Rig- "I feel intense pain as i look down to see Wither skeletons firing at us as a another arrow shoots the Cobble-stone i'm under and it breaks as i fall down the mountain grabbing my hands on the Ledge of a Cobble-Stone.

"Abraham,Are you ok!?"Rika ask as i nod my Head looking down at the Skeletons."Scythe,Transformation."I grab the scythe as i jump down the mountain dragging my scythe inside the crust as i jump of slicing the skeletons heads off as i fall down of the intense pain of the arrows.

Hawk Teleports to us as he Holds me on his Back Heading towards the Final Destination in pain."Should we really go in these Circumstances..?"Rika Ask holding my Hands tightly."This is our only time besides i can make it."Reply Managing a smile within the intense suffering."The Weilder of Acara Huh...Or should i say Brother."The Voice says within the Twilight forest."Victor,This is the End."I weakly says."The Final battle..."I thought in my mind."I'm...Coming."

**(Lord Isrex P.o.V.)**

My army March through the portal As I shape-shift back into my dragon form zooming through the Sky scanning For Herobrine presence "Every one move out,Herobrine site is near,will kill him and take all of his Power and killing our final threat..."Notch The Lord of Minecrafita,I kill you for locking me up in the end..."I thought to myself as i feel a arrow penetrate my armor as i crash to the ground to see Herobrine along with his Allies starting at me with a smirk."Ready to die Isrex,I hope you are."Herobrine said smirking as i Shape shift into my human form laughing."This is the Final battle Herobrine,Today you die...Forever."

**(Jake Hawking P.o.V.)**

"This is the day..."I Whisper to myself as i see a Purple cloud forming in a Circle like shape."I'm leaving,Yoi and me DJ."I softly talk as every gasp in Disbleif ."What do you mean...?"Skythekid ask."Time for Me and DJ to get to Herobrine and help him."I reply to sky."No herobrine is Evil!"No he's not he's trying to kill lord ISREX?! don't you get it This is all lord isrex fault,Herobrine is not evil as everyone thought he was,And i'm going to prove that to all Minecraftians just you wait.

I concentrate my arrow to the wall taking a long sigh."Command:Summon Portal Location:The Final Destination! i command as the arrow explodes forming a portal."DJ."Right." we walk into the portal as we wave good bye."Yuo will know we won when you see that door open with abraham coming back."I calmy reply with a smile.

We go through the portal as i see Victor and his friends along with a mysterious man with a enderman army.

"That must be lord Isrex..."I whisper a DJ nodded but before the battle begin a teenage boy walked through the forest holding a Scythe,I couldn't believe who it was."ABRAHAM!"I yell through the sky as i jump off the mountain as i command a teleportation arrow teleporting me in the middle of the battle ground."Been a long time...Jake,DJ"he says with a smirk.

"ABRAHAM MOVE!"I yell as i look to see isrex smirking as DJ look around confused before seeing a knife go through Abraham as he drops to his knee bleeding."Well done hawk..."Lord Isrex laugh evily.

"Jake...DJ...H-Help me..."Abraham says weakly before i smile."That's the Magic words."I reply as i shoot hawk with a volley of arrows as he move to the side with Enderman- like power.

"Jake,Dj watch out Hawk is one of the Trickest people on Minecraftia but his weakness is the power of the three heroes."Herobrine says as i smile before he looks shocked before putting up a smile."End it you guys..."The zombie pigmen says as i nod before hawk jumps out from a tree."Watch out!'He says as i shoot a Teleportation arrow behind him before shooting multiple arrows as the arrows penetrate his back before he falls on the ground."Rika Help Abraham "I yell as Abraham looked at me."You know her...?"

"Yeah,i'll tell you more later."I reply as hawk looks at me as blood pour out of him as he passes out.

"Pathetic Mortal,I knew he was weak...Now face the wraith of Lord Isrex!"Isrex name echos as a Roar is heard as before my eyes was a dragon staring at me.

"I'll kill you and everyone,And take over Minecraftia,Right now my first step is getting rid of you peasants."He growls as he charges towards me with Intense speed.

"Command Defense:Arrow Wall!"I command as a wall of arrows would hit his metallic body knocking him back a bit as he laugh with his metallic voice.

"Foolish Creatures,You think arrows will stop me."He growls."Jake watch out!"Herobrine says as he would smash his tail onto my chest before swooping back in the high skies."get up and they call you a hero..."They do call me a hero...But i'm not the only hero.

"I whisper quietly."Hey Dragon put your eyes on this!"I look to see DJ fire a massive ball of Obsidian blocks as the Enderdragon smashes to the ground crushing half of his army with his body."Nice shot!"I look to see Victor Amazed.

"Y-You..Weaklings..."Lord isrex says groaning trying to get his Flying Strength back.

"Abraham Hand over Acara to Jake and DJ give him your Scepter!"Herobrine command as we all nod.

"But..."Don't worry Abraham I want to protect the one i love in any possible way."Rika says smiling before transforming herself into her scythe form.

"Hope you got this..."DJ Says throwing me the Scepter as i place all our weapons on the Ground.

"I take a long sigh before staring at Lord isrex."Good Bye..."

"No...He didn't find the spell...HEROBRINE!"

"Good Bye, Lord Isrex..."Herobrine would say with a smirk and a deep voice.

"_oh_ saya Luma no.."I chant the words from the prophecy as the weapons goes around me like i'm earth and the weapons are my three moons."Keep going!"The pigmen yells._"Yume,No Takra,SAKARAKI!_I chant the final words as the Weapons transform into the _"Heroes Call_".I pick the Blade up as i walk over to Lord Isrex.

"You have brought evil to this land..."

"You Killed so many Citizens and brought terror across the lands..."

"In the name of the Mighty Notch..."I walk closer to him..

"GET YOURSELF DESTROYED!"I leap towards his head as slashes his Obsidian armors as he twitches and falls into pain before a glow is shown around him.

"You...Defeated me...But this is not the last,My Essence of life will stay hidden in this world...Good job...Weaklings..."He says his finals words before flying up in the air in his dragon form before erupting into obsidian chunks.

I look in the air as the sorrow sky turns into a bright and sunny day with the birds chirping and the Wild beasts roam in the forest.

"Hey everyone..."I get up weakly as i look at EVERYONE.

"It's time to go home."

**I really love to thank my fans who drive me into this.**

**Abraham**

**DemonSlayerGod**

**Tabuu99**

**DarkMassWriter**

**I thank you four for helping me the most it really means alot i hope this was a good season i know of my MANY..MANY grammar mistakes i hope i can get better from my mistakes,Season 2 will be coming out soon so Review...And send me Send me some cool OC's And Remember ot Review,Thanks you guys so much...I'll see you later Recruits!**


	18. The Start Of a New Beginning?

**Well guys it's been a long trip in minecraft,And i have a Job for you all:I need a good name for Season two but kinda similar to This name got any names...Well say it in reviews but Enjoy this Epilogue i Guess...Well on with the fic.**

**(JustCallMeNasty P.o.V/Narrator P.o.V)**

There in the house is the rest of the gang wander about the two boys who left..."Do you think there still alive...?"Cupa ask with a sad tone.**  
**

"Well i can't even figure that one out."Sky says reading a book.

Right there the door opens as we all gasp in disbelief as we see a person that we thought we never see.

"We ARE BACK!"Herobrine yells.

"You me Jake,Abraham and DJ is back?"Jake says.

"R-Right..."

"So this is where they lived...Seem so roomy don't you think?"Len ask Victor as he would nod in agreement.

"Blazette don't Burn the carpets you might make them mad..!"James jokes as Blazette would take a Blaze rod smacking him upside the head as everyone laughs.

"You guys got alot of explaining to do...Like how Herobrine is Smiling."Captainsparklez says as AntVenom mumbles in agreement.

"Well these people really changed Minecraftia,I am no longer evil i found out now So don't call me a Evil lord just call me...Um,Brine?"Herobrine says.

"That name is stupid Herobrine."Commander Bacon comments.

Everyone would sit down on the couch as they kick back in relax as the room would go silent.

'You know i never thought being trapped in a Game would be this realistic...Speaking of that HEROBRINE GET US OUT!"DJ Yells.

"You see...I only know how to get you in the game...Not out."Herobrine would replies slugging down in the couch.

"All you need to do is get a Obsidian Block and place the hero weapons in it there everyone can go back."Sky comments not looking out of his book.

"It can't be that easy...Can it?"Jake ask Sky.

"It's not,Everyone who came from Earth would go back to the current destination and Right now..."Sky stops as he Pulls out a device opens a Picture of earth:

"Jake and DJ lives in the United States...

"Rika lives in Tokoyo Japan...

"Herobrine...HEROBRINE?! lives in the United states Also..

The rest of you gonna have to go with-Rika would start bursting out in tears as abraham looks dead confused and everyone gasps in the background.

"WHAT RIKA?!"Everyone ask.

"You see...Once i go back i'm going to be back at my home and i wont every see Abraham again..."She trails off.

"Thats...So sweet..."Jake mumbles as everyone nod in agreement.

The room would go in dead silence before Abraham wipes the tears off of her face before standing up.

"Then i'll just move to Japan."

**(Abraham Jackson P.o.V.)**

"WHAAAT!?"DJ and Jake Yells.**  
**

"Really..!?"Rika says with tears of happiness.

"Yes,I will not abandon you like that,I want to stay close to my love one so i am going."I say with confidence in my voice.

"Well,I guess it's only right as Bro's that me and Jake move with you."DJ says getting a obsidian block from the Chest.

A knock is heard on a door as a person walks in with a beard looks very young and had dark black eyes."Brother..!?"Herobrine!"Herobrine jumps from the couch hugging the mysterious man.

"Brother..I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Notch,but me and you are going back to earth..."Herobrine says with a smile.

"Where on earth exactly."Notch ask.

"well guys where we going?"Herobrine ask us.

"Tokyo Japan!"Everyone yells.

"Well then let's go i need to make a home for all of us there,But right now get the portal started."

"I'm the wielder of the Zanda'mark..."

"I'm the Wielder of the Scepter of Magic..."

"And i'm the wielder of the Acara..."

"Now create this portal back to EARTH!"I smash scythe in as everyone does the same before a twisty portal shows on the wall in in the background is a city filled with lights."Well guys...Let's go."

And with that the Start of a New Beginning unfolded...

**Well then guys,Hope you enjoy this chapter be Sure to send Any Oc's if you want and yeah...Goodbye Recruits!**


End file.
